


Into the Darkness

by kirallie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Vampire Dean Winchester, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 42,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wincest. When an attack on a vampire clan goes horribly wrong and Dean is turned will Sam be able to pick up the pieces? Or will Dean choose a different life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

The silence was deafening, Dean could hardly bare to sit in the same room as Sam let alone the car. Things had been tense since Sam had come back from hell. Dean had wanted to help his brother though it, he knew how hard it was but Sam kept insisting that he was fine. Dean couldn't believe him, they had stopped making love and the animosity was starting to bleed into their working life. Dean could hear Sam's breathing, it was driving him crazy. Dean tried to focus on the task at hand.

The rain fell hard, each sheet hitting the Impala's hood drowning out any music. Dean frowned as he turned off the radio; he always got cranky if he couldn't listen to his music while he was on a stake out. "How do you know it's this girl Sammy?" he asked, turning to his brother, breaking the silence.

"They've been talking on the internet, so I figured that with her parents being out of town that he would make his move," Sam shrugged.

"Fine." Dean sat back in his chair, pouting. He hated waiting, he was more into the action side of hunting, the chasing, shooting, hell even the salting and burning beat sitting here like idiots. "I can't take this I'm going to stretch my legs." Dean started to open the door, he couldn't stand the tension anymore, one of them was going to have to break sooner or later, either Sam would have to open up or Dean would have to let it go and he knew that that wasn't going to happen.

"Dean, what about Abigail?" Sam asked in an alarmed voice.

"Dude, if he comes then they'll make out for a while first, plenty of time for me to swoop in and save the day," he grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I love that you're taking this so seriously." Sam said so sarcastically that Dean swore he could see it dripping from the words.

"I won't be long, sit tight ok?" Dean shook his head as he slammed the door closed again.

Sam sighed as he watched his brother walk away. He was getting worried about Dean, he seemed less focused on the job since the fight they had had several weeks before and Sam was concerned about what could happen if Dean let his attention slip during a hunt. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell Dean about his experience it was just that he wanted to forget it altogether and Dean obviously didn't remember that he was exactly the same when Cass rescued him from the pit. Sam sighed, he hoped that Dean could let it go, he missed being close to Dean, he missed how they laughed together and if he was really honest with himself he missed the sex. Not having Dean touch him for weeks was driving him crazy. What he really wanted was for Dean to throw him down on the bed or the backseat of the Impala and really fuck him hard. Sam shook the thoughts from his head; he couldn't let himself get distracted right now. He sighed again and turned back to the house.

Dean looked into the girl's window on his way past the house, confirming that she was watching TV alone he continued to walk on, letting the rain drip down his collar; he could feel his shirt beginning to cling to his chest. He kept his gaze down; he really didn't give a shit anymore. Things with Sam were strained and that in itself meant that his life was crap, Sam was his life, since the day his dad had told Dean to take his brother outside and never look back, Sam had been his life. Dean took the role of caring for Sam seriously, helping his brother learn to walk, feeding him, teaching him to shoot, fight, pick up girls, it was only when Sam had turned seventeen that he had confessed to Dean that he felt more for him than a brother should. Dean hadn't known what to say at the time but he soon realised that he felt the same way about Sam and they had been together ever since. Dad hadn't known of course but in their hearts they knew that he would probably have been ok with it, better they were together and kept each other safe than with non hunters who would slow them down and get them killed.

Dean didn't know what to do, he had never not felt close to Sam before and the fact that he thought they were drifting apart scared the living crap out of him. Deep in his own thoughts Dean didn't see the figure approaching him until they bumped into each other. "Oh look sorry man," Dean moved for the guy to walk past, but the guy just looked at him and smiled. "See something you like?" Dean joked.

"Oh yes, very much so, you're a pretty one aren't you?" the man slid his hand over Dean's wrist.

"Look, flattered but I don't go that way." Dean tried to pull back but the man's grip tightened, he smiled again and Dean saw the fangs. "Sam!"

"There's nothing your brother can do, you're mine now," the vampire sneered pulling Dean to him, holding him tightly while he bit down on his own wrist. Dean pulled back and struggled knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"DEAN!" Sam rushed forward, hearing Dean's yell from the car. He was held back by another vampire, the girl they were there to protect... Abigail.

"This plan wasn't for me; it was for you, well your brother at least." Abigail laughed in Sam's ear.

"Dean, no, Dean!" Sam pulled against his captor but he was forced to the ground, looking up he watched in horror as the vampire forced his bloody wrist to Dean's mouth. Dean struggled and clamped his lips tightly shut, but the vamp twisted his wrist causing Dean to cry out and in the process was forced to drink the blood; the vile liquid burned down Dean's throat and causing him to gag. Sam's eyes filled with tears as the vampire let his brother fall to the ground in a crumpled heap and gestured for Abigail to follow him into the night.

"But what about the brother?" she asked.

"Dean will need to feed soon enough, nothing better than his own kin," the vampire replied before they both disappeared into the shadows.

"Dean!" Sam charged forward and held his brother close. Sam could already see the signs of Dean's change; Dean was writhing in pain, crying and yelling out. Sam helped him back to the Impala and drove back to the motel, paying no attention to the speed limit. The only thing that mattered now was Dean.

TBC…


	2. 2

Sam struggled to get Dean into the room. Dean cried out in pain as they hobbled to the door, Sam braced Dean against the frame as he opened the door and attempted to get his brother over to the bed."Shh, it's ok, I'm here." Sam tried to stroke Dean's hair as he watched his brother arch up and contort into painful looking positions on the bed.

"God, Sam, hurts, uh, hurts so much." Dean choked out, his fingers clawing at the sheets, his knuckles turning white.

"I'm calling Bobby." Sam picked up his mobile and dialled. He turned away from the sight of his brother shuddering in pain but he could still hear him panting and crying out, and that brought tears to his eyes. Sam dropped the phone and raced to his brothers' side as Dean let out a blood curdling scream, trying to pin him down as Dean thrashed. "Dean no, look at me." Sam pleaded and pain glazed eyes managed to focus on him. "That's it, stay with me." He begged, holding Dean's hand, able to feel his pulse slowing. "Don't leave me Dean." He whispered and Dean raised his hand to Sam's face before his heart stopped and he died in Sam's arms.

Sam knew what he had to do as a hunter but it was Dean. He couldn't do; he couldn't kill Dean. He also knew that if he wasn't going to kill Dean then he should at least move away, make himself less tempting a snack when Dean woke up but he couldn't, he stayed where he was, cradling Dean's cooling body in his arms until Dean twitched. "It's okay Dean, you're safe. I've got you." He whispered, hoping Dean would recognise his voice. Bloodshot green eyes opened and then Dean's lips parted, revealing a full set of vampire teeth. "Dean?" Sam fought to keep his heart rate under control when Dean growled softly, knowing a racing heart would just excite the new vampire. "Dean it's me, Sammy, please talk to me." He pleaded.

He growled as he opened his eyes, it smelt so good. He wanted it! He lunged up but his prey managed to get away and he crouched, growling.

Sam twisted away and off the bed as Dean attacked, putting the bed between them as Dean crouched and growled at him. "Dean it's me, it's Sam. You don't want to do this Dean, please." Sam whispered but there was no recognition in Dean's eyes. Why didn't Dean know who he was? Sam dodged another attack but then went down under Dean, struggling to keep Dean's teeth from his throat. He got a leg between them but he didn't want to kick Dean off, it would just piss Dean off further. "Dean please, it's me." Sam begged, managing to move his hand to touch Dean's face, trying to get through to him. Dean snapped at him, forcing Sam's arms down, going for his throat and Sam winced but moved his head, meeting Dean's mouth with his own. He felt Dean's teeth in his lip and it hurt so much but Sam forced himself to ignore it, he'd had worse in the cage. Instead he kissed Dean with everything he had, trying to break through to his brother.

He almost had it and then warm liquid seeped into his mouth and he swallowed but there was something else too and it felt good, familiar somehow. He relaxed as he got what his body needed even if it wasn't a lot and everything began calming down around him so he stopped growling and relaxed a little.

Sam felt Dean relaxing so he slowly pulled a hand free and moved it to gently stroke Dean's side. Dean growled in warning but Sam kept the touch gentle and Dean stopped. Sam just kept petting and kissing Dean while Dean drank and lapped at the blood coming from Sam's lips. Dean finally pulled back, licking his lips and Sam waited to see what he'd do. Dean sniffed at him but didn't go to bite him again so Sam relaxed a little. "It's okay Dean, I'm here." Sam whispered and Dean frowned in confusion before his eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Sammy." Dean choked out in terror as he saw Sam's bloody lips. Dean scrambled off Sam and away, crouching in the corner as he stared at Sam in horror, watching his younger brother slowly sit up and go to wipe his lips only to wince in pain. "Sam?" Dean whispered and Sam got up, trying to move closer but Dean growled and then winced. Why had he growled at Sam?

"It's okay Dean, just relax." Sam whispered, ignoring the pain in his lips in his need to help Dean calm down.

"What have I done?" Dean whispered in horror.

"It's alright Dean, I'm not hurt. It's okay." Sam assured him but Dean could see the fresh blood seeping out whenever Sam moved his lips but worse, he could smell it and he wanted it so badly!

"Sam what? I…" He was so confused, how could he have hurt Sam? Had he hurt Sam or had someone else? Dean shook his head and then touched his own lips, hand coming away red and then he felt them, vampire teeth covering his normal ones. "No, no, no." He stared at Sam in dismay and Sam stretched out a hand to him.

Dean backed away, he was shocked at how fast his body could move now, and his senses were on fire. The dim lights of the motel lamps burned his eyes; he put a hand across them, in an attempt to shield them.

"What's wrong Dean?" Sam asked from across the room. Dean ignored him and continued to pace. He could hear...everything. He could hear the couple four rooms over going at it; he could hear the traffic several blocks away. All of it was pounding away in his skull; he covered his ears and dropped to the ground. He cried out again as his eyes were hit with the light again. But most worryingly he could hear Sam's blood, his heartbeat. "Dean, please you're scaring me." Sam took a step forward.

"No! Don't move, I've done enough damage already, I won't hurt you again," Dean held his hand up to stop Sam from moving closer.

"Dean, let me help you." Sam bit back his tears. He could see that everything was overwhelming Dean's newborn senses and there was nothing he could do to help.

"Sam no, please you smell, too...your blood, I…" Dean wiped a hand across his face. "No, it's best for you to stay there," he couldn't even look at Sam, partly out of shame and partly he didn't trust what he would do to him in this state.

"Dean, it's not your fault, you're hungry, what you did, it wasn't you." Sam watched as Dean flinched and backed away, into a corner, his head in his hands. Sam was tempted to bite his lip, out of habit but he soon remembered his wound and fought against the urge. The plus side to a vampire attack, they have a natural healing agent in their saliva so Sam's lips had already begun to heal. He took a step forward, he knew the risks, not only was Dean a vampire but it was Dean and he had told him to do something, he would be pissed that Sam was doing this, but his brother needed him.

"Sam, please." Dean whimpered. Sam put a hand gingerly on Dean's shoulder, when Dean made no attempt to move Sam took that as a sign that it was ok for him to be there. Easing himself to a sitting position he gently pulled Dean so that his brother was in his lap, cradling him in his arms.

"I'm here, I'm here." He rocked Dean a little. Dean pulled back a little before giving in and letting Sam comfort him. Although he had to stop breathing, it was the only way he could control the undeniable thirst that burned the back of his throat.

"Sam," he choked out "Sam, you have to…" Dean pulled back and allowed himself to look up into Sam's eyes.

"What Dean, what is it?" Sam eyes were wide and full of something, hurt maybe or hope.

"You have to kill me." Sam pulled away from Dean and stared at him.

"No." he said with a fierce determination. It reminded Dean of when Sam was a toddler. As soon as he had learned the word 'no' it had been his answer to everything. Dean could still remember the chubby, shaggy haired version of his brother when it came to bath times. Dad left it to Dean to bath Sam, but Sam would stand their naked, his cute chubby arms folded, and a frown on his face with a steely look in his young eyes. Dean smiled at the thought.

"You're so cute Sammy; remember when I used to bath you?" Dean croaked out, his own voice still unfamiliar to him. Sam was taken by surprise, and then he too broke out into a smile.

"Yeah, as I recall I hated them, used to tell you no way," the brothers took a moment to remember better times "Should have taken all the opportunities I could to see your amazing body." Sam grinned. Dean smiled.

"Now, you want to be kinky now?" Dean shook his head. "Seriously Sammy, you have to do this before I hurt anyone, or you." Dean told his brother calmly.

"No, there's another way." Sam cupped Dean's face softly.

"No there isn't," Dean ran his fingers gently along Sam's. "You have to do this, or I'll find another hunter who will."

"Dean, please, at least try, remember the nest of vamps we helped a while back, you saw that they were different." Sam pleaded, the tears running down his cheeks "You helped them, please Dean, try!"

"Sam, I can't be around you like this, it's too hard, you don't know how good you smell, how your blood tasted, I…" Dean licked his lips "This is the best way, I promise." Dean moved away from Sam again.

"So you won't even try, you hate me that much." Sam stood.

"Sammy, I'm doing this cause I love you." Dean rose also.

"No, because if you loved me you would try, this is so typical of you Dean." Sam yelled.

"What?" Dean stared at his brother.

"Just because you think there's something wrong with us, you're running away, you always do this, something you can't handle you leave, it's always been like that, you're just like dad." Sam spat.

"Oh and you never have!" Dean growled "I recall a certain selfish bastard running away to Stanford, leaving his family and not looking back, you wouldn't even be here if I hadn't asked for your help!" Dean clenched his fists, he could feel the bloodlust rising in him, he turned and took a breath.

"I had no choice and you know it." Sam screamed "I wanted to stay with you guys but I also wanted a life Dean, I wanted to be praised for getting into college, but dad wouldn't let me!"

"Well now you can have that life you want, kill me and nothing will be standing in your way." Dean instantly regretted the words. Sam looked at him as though he'd been slapped.

"Dean," he whispered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that." Dean wanted to reach out to Sam but he couldn't.

"I love you, I've always loved you." Sam sat back on the bed, defeated.

"I love you too Sammy, that's why I can't live like this, I can't risk losing control around you." Dean felt his heartbreak with Sam's next words.

"And I can't kill my only brother and my soul mate." he looked up at Dean.

"Don't worry Sammy, you don't have to." Dean used his speed to plant a kiss on Sam's forehead and run from the room before Sam could move.

TBC…


	3. 3

Dean's vision was blurred, the lights of the city were causing him to stagger, and the noises were ringing in his ears. He stumbled forward; people were giving him a wide berth, thinking him to be a drunk. Dean braced himself against a wall and looked up, trying to a sense of where he was. He needed to find hunters. Before he could get his bearings he heard a scream. His hunting instincts kicked in, although he was now a predator he was still a hunter, it was this that was driving him now, it took him about three blocks until he found two guys pinning a woman against a wall. "Hey!" Dean called out.

"Forget you saw this buddy." One of the men turned to him.

"And if I don't?" Dean could hear the guys' pulse start to pick up.

"Look just the other way and no-one gets hurt." The woman whimpered as his fingers tightened on her arm. Dean growled and lunged forward. Gripping the first guy round the neck his sank his teeth into the soft flesh of his neck and drank deeply. Dean felt the blood course through him setting his senses on fire. The guy went limp in Dean's arms and he let him fall to the floor.

"What the hell?" the second thug let the woman go and took a swing at Dean. Dean dodged with impossible speed and snapped the guy's neck from behind. Turning to the woman he could see that she was recoiled in horror.

"Run." he told her in a low voice. She did and Dean watched her go, turning at the sound of clapping.

"Well done boy." Dean snarled as he recognised the voice and the vamp who'd turned him stepped out of the shadows.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't just kill you now?" Dean asked letting his body drop into a defensive stance. He loved the way his body naturally reacted now; if he'd been human he would have had to think about the moves.

"Where would be the fun in that?" the vampire laughed "And of course you would never find out why I turned you and don't you want to know?" he asked. Dean pulled back and stared. Against everything that was telling him this was a trap he found himself nodding and following the vamp to who knew where.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was in a blind panic, he could taste bile in the back of his throat. He had no idea where Dean was or what he was thinking. He quickly gathered everything he'd need to bring Dean down if he had to, he didn't care what it would take, he was going to bring Dean home safe and sound then they could figure out their next move.

He finished gathering what he needed and left the room, hesitating in front of the Impala, should he drive? But Dean could simply hide in an alley and he could drive right past. Then again he could be miles away by now. There was simply no way to truly know. Sam walked over to the Impala but then walked past her, heading off into town to look for Dean, praying Dean's need to protect him meant his brother had stayed close to watch over him. After all Dean wasn't the only vampire in town but they were the only hunters so there was no one else for Dean to go to get killed. It'd make sense for Dean to watch over Sam until the vampires were dealt with and then go find someone to kill him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean followed behind the vampire who'd turned him, not sure what to think or feel. He knew what he'd done; he'd killed those men and enjoyed it. That was wrong, wasn't it?

Vincent glanced behind at the hunter, hiding a smirk of pleasure. He could smell the bloodlust and confusion coming off him easily. There was no way he'd managed not to kill his precious brother when he'd woken and he'd killed again since then, he was theirs. A few more relatively easy kills to ease him further along and Dean wouldn't think twice about killing. Then they could start getting information on other hunters out of him; make sure he was mated so he'd stay loyal to the nest. He remembered well the confusion new vampires felt, the instinctive need to please the one who turned you and was relying on that to bond Dean to him. Maybe he'd even mate the boy to Abigail after how well she'd played her part in trapping him. He led Dean into the nest, seeing him tense and he laid a hand over the back of Dean's neck, smiling when the new vampire relaxed automatically at his touch. "Come meet your new family Dean." Dean hesitated but Vincent gently propelled him forward and the others crowded around, inhaling his scent and studying him.

Vincent smiled and motioned Abigail to his side and she came quickly, next to Dean she was the youngest in the nest but had been very willing to take up their lifestyle. She leant against him and Vincent ran his fingers through her hair. "I have a job for you I think you'll enjoy Abby."

"What is it?" She asked excitedly and Vincent chuckled.

"I want you to help Dean get used to his new life and all the…pleasures it brings." He told her and Abigail smiled. New vampires were always pretty horny after all so it'd be easy enough. She walked over to the others and pressed against Dean's back, wrapping her arms around his waist and nibbling at his throat, knowing how sensitive it would be now he was one of them.

Dean moaned at the feel of teeth at his throat, it felt so good. So did the soft body pressing against him. He turned around and pulled her closer, growling softly and she laughed. Dean looked at her and she smiled, cupping his face. She looked familiar but he didn't know….

"Shh, stop thinking Dean and enjoy. Nothing else matters now." She whispered, pressing against his groin and Dean growled even louder, pulling her into a messy kiss.

He inhaled her scent and growled again, wanting her desperately. But there was something…something was wrong, there was someone else, someone important. He pulled away and shook his head. "No….no this isn't…..Sam, Sammy." He whispered, looking around.

Seeing that Vincent walked up behind him, putting his hand on Dean's neck, stroking the cool skin. Dean tensed but slowly relaxed. "It's alright Dean, this is your family now. Humans don't matter; they're just food and toys." Vincent coaxed and dazed green slowly looked over at him.

"Just food?" Dean asked and Vincent nodded.

"That's right Dean, they don't matter at all. The nest, your family is all that matters." Vincent purred, trying to make Dean believe it while he was vulnerable. "Come now, you should feed again." Vincent gently guided Dean over to a cage holding several terrified humans. Dean stared at them, trembling as the smell of their blood and the sound of their heartbeats overwhelmed him. His second set of teeth dropped and Vincent grinned. "Pick one Dean, smell their fear, it sweetens the taste so much." Vincent whispered and Dean moved closer to the cage, eyes roaming his options and then he slowly pointed at a blonde girl. Vincent nodded and she was dragged out, screaming and kicking. She was held in front of Dean who moved a hand to her hair but then hesitated, frowning.

Dean shook his head; no he didn't want to do this did he? She smelled so good though and he was hungry. Humans were just food, they didn't matter. But…..Dean blinked; a hazy image in his mind of a smiling human with warm hazel eyes, he knew him, he…..loved him?

Vincent sighed and made a slice in her neck, knowing the scent of fresh blood would be more than Dean could resist and he was right. Dean snarled and lunged, sinking his teeth into her throat as she screamed. Vincent smiled as Dean drank his fill before simply dropping her to the ground. "Good Dean, such a good job." Vincent praised and Dean smiled, blood covering his mouth. Vincent pulled him close, kissing him firmly and Dean whimpered, going limp against him. Dean was making little needy noises, every instinct telling him to submit to the older vampire. Vincent turned Dean around and Abigail moved in to claim his mouth even as Vincent held Dean in place. Dean was soon whimpering and writhing between them, unable to think as his body reacted to the touches of the two older vampires, unaware of the rest of the nest watching them hungrily. His clothes were ripped off him even as he was lowered towards the ground in Vincent's lap, Abigail crawling onto his lap as her own clothes were removed.

"You're ours Dean, say it." She hissed before biting him and Dean cried out in pain and pleasure. Vincent pulled him down and Dean cried out again, head falling back.

"Y…yours." He answered without even paying attention, lost in the pleasure they were causing him.

TBC…


	4. 4

Sam didn't know how to feel as he walked away from the young woman he'd been interviewing. The description fit, Dean had saved her…by killing her attackers. He'd drained one and snapped the others neck. Sam shuddered slightly as he kept walking. If Dean was gone totally surely he wouldn't have told the girl to run would he? He'd still protected her. He just had to find him in time. Sam made his way to where the attack had taken place, using one of the many fake id's he began to search for any sign of where Dean might have gone. As he searched the area he couldn't shake the feeling that all this was wrong. Even though Dean had saved that woman, he had still taken a human life and worse, he'd drunk. Sam knew that the tiny amount Dean had taken from him would hardly have taken the edge off, but bleeding someone dry it made Sam's skin crawl. He had to find Dean soon, before he did anymore damage.

Sam got a glimpse of nails marks in the wall near the opposite end of the ally, as if someone had been dragging their fingers along the brick. Sam followed it as far as it went and found himself in a warehouse district.

There was not a lot of activity, the usual types skulked round, and whores tried their best to gain a customer's interest. Sam walked by, keeping his head down. He had to find Dean, the only problem being that the trail had run cold and that was only assuming that the nail marks had been made by a vampire and not any other creature. Sighing Sam kept on with his search for anything that would lead him to Dean.

"Well now aren't you pretty?" a girl said her voice predatory, she eyed Sam up and down with a smile. Sam looked at her, 'vampire' he thought. "Almost good enough to eat," she laughed.

"No, please." Sam backed away, playing the victim. 'She could lead me to Dean, I just have to convince her that I'm afraid' Sam thought as he watched her advance on him.

"Ooo, so cute, makes me wish I could have some fun with you, but no we have to do all the hunting for the newborns." the vampire grumbled as she backed Sam against a wall. 'Hunting for newborns, Dean?' Sam thought as he felt the wall against his back. Sam faked being scared as she held his arms down. "Now this won't hurt." she laughed again before hitting his head against the wall. Sam's vision went to black.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate hated being a vampire; it was not the life she would have chosen for herself. She had been attacked, fang-raped as she liked to think about it, she'd had to leave her family, her friends and begin a life of darkness. But Vincent had taken her in and shown her the way, how good this life could be, it helped, but she still missed her children but it would do. The thing that she hated more that being a vampire was having to hunt for newborns. She didn't understand why Vincent just couldn't take them out and let them learn for themselves, but no he had his more experienced vamps to bring food back to the nest.

The boy she had found tonight wasn't heavy and had been easy to catch, but he didn't seem surprised by what she was. 'Fang-banger maybe?' Kate thought as she dragged him back to the nest. Vincent had warned them all about humans who wanted to be bitten, they were dangerous, they could become addicted and that was bad for all of them. They could raise the interest of hunters and they would wipe out the whole nest. She hoped that Vincent would let her turn this boy, he was hot and she missed having someone, the boy would be a perfect mate.

Kate could feel the tension as soon as she entered the nest. Something was happening; making her way through the tunnels she could hear the moaning and practically taste the lust. Entering the main area of the nest, she could see what her 'family' was watching. In the centre of the room was the newest addition also a major hottie being pleasured by Abigail and Vincent. Kate dropped her prize at the sight.

Sam moaned as he hit the floor, eyelids flutter as he struggled to wake. Dazed hazel eventually opened only to see something that shattered his heart. He whimpered in despair and let the blackness claim him again; his last sight was Dean slumping between two other vampires, spent.

Kate glanced down at the boy when he whimpered, he sounded utterly heart broken, pain glazed eyes looking at….the newest family member. Could it be he knew him? Wait, Vincent had mentioned he had a brother, was it possible this boy was the brother? She looked around and then picked him up, slipping him inside the cage with the others, for now it was probably safer for him there. If Vincent thought the newbie's first meal had been his brother and then found out the brother was still alive she wasn't sure what he'd do.

Dean twitched slightly as a familiar scent reached him through his exhaustion. He didn't know why it was familiar but it smelt good and…like home? He felt someone pulling him upright and then he was moving only to be laid down somewhere else, somewhere soft and warm. As the sun rose he fell into a deeper sleep, Abigail cuddled up against him.

Sam groaned as he woke, head pounding. He found a scared woman kneeling beside him and managed a shaky smile for her even as he remembered what had happened. Well it had obviously worked, he was in the nest. He got up and looked around until he found the lock. He searched himself and grinned, he hadn't been searched. He pulled out his lock picks and went to work, motioning for the others to be quiet and they watched him hopefully. Sam got the lock open and helped them out of the cage, motioning them towards the doors and they ran for it.

Sam looked around for anything he could use as a weapon and grinned when he found a rusted machete, it would do. He crept through the sleeping vampires, searching for Dean. It took longer than he wanted but finally he found him, lying still and naked on a pile of blankets, the girl, Abigail curled with him. Sam looked at her and slowly remembered what he'd seen before. He shook it off; Dean would never willingly do that. Sam raised the machete and brought it down across her neck, severing her head and then he shoved her body aside. He put a warm hand on Dean's shoulder and Dean shifted slightly. "Shh, it's okay Dean, it's me Sammy. I need you to wake up baby, please." Sam whispered. Dean's now blood red eyes rolled opened. Sam stepped back as Dean's fangs slid down over his teeth. "Dean, it's me, Sam," he tried again as Dean slowly sat up, Sam hoped that it was only Dean who would wake up in the daylight with no obvious threat around, though if they made too much noise others were sure to wake.

TBC…


	5. 5

Dean sat up fully and turned to see Abigail, he let out a cry of pain and anger before turning his attention back to Sam. Sam raised his makeshift weapon, knowing that he might have to take Dean down if he attacked. "You killed her?" Dean asked, his voice threatening.

"She was evil Dean, you know that." Sam reasoned.

"Humans don't kill vampires, humans are food." Dean said as he closed the gap between them and gripped Sam's wrists. Sam cried out and dropped his knife.

"Dean please, please," Sam struggled against Dean's strength.

"Dean, let him go." a female voice came from behind them. Dean looked to see a vampire he didn't recognise step out of the shadows. "I said let him go."

Sam watched as his brother obediently followed her instructions and turning to look at her and realised that she was the same vamp from last night. "Why?" Sam asked, they could both have sucked him dry, but she'd told Dean to stop?

"Let's just say I like you, ok?" Kate smiled "He's your brother isn't he?" Kate asked and Dean looked again at Sam.

"Sammy?" he whispered, it was as if he was coming to from a dream. "Sam." he threw himself into his brother's arms. Sam held him tight and it was only then that Dean remembered that he was naked.

"We can get you some clothes later; right now we need to get you out of here." Sam turned back to Kate "Can you help us?"

"No, but if you were to go left, right, left, straight down, left then up, now I don't think that I could stop you in this heat." she smiled again.

"Thank you, um…." Sam trailed off.

"Kate."

"I need to take the others." Sam said quietly.

Kate shook her head. "I can't let you do that, you coming in to rescue your brother I can explain that, you're a hunter, he left before he turned blah blah, but the rest, that means you were here, and I, well he'd kill me," she explained "So I can't let the others go."

"Then I'll come back for them." Sam said defiantly.

"Oh honey, I hope so, now go, before they wake up." She warned.

Sam took Dean's hand and they made their way through the labyrinth of tunnels until they reached the warehouse entrance. Dean cried out when the sunlight hit him and Sam took his jacket off, covering Dean as much as he could with it. Dean stumbled and whimpered, every pained sound ripping Sam's heart apart. He tried to stick to the shadows as much as possible until he got them back to the Impala. He pulled an old blanket out of the back and gently covered Dean with it. He went to move away but a steel tight grip stopped him and Dean peered out from under the blanket. "Dean?"

"S…Sammy?" he asked, looking a bit dazed and Sam gently stroked his cheek.

"I'm here Dean, you're safe. Gonna look after you." He promised and Dean's eyes fell shut, body going still. Sam knew he was just sleeping but it hurt to see Dean like that. He kissed Dean's forehead and re-covered him, getting in to drive with one of Dean's tapes on softly. Sam pulled in at a motel on the other side of town and got a room. A large part of him was screaming to get Dean as far from the nest and their influence as possible but he couldn't leave those people behind. He hoped some had found a way out since he'd let them out of the cage but he couldn't leave until the danger was dealt with, he knew the one that turned Dean would be able to track him for life, Sam too probably since he'd been there when the vampire had turned Dean. Dean barely woke when Sam got him out of the Impala, his body heavy and it took a bit but Sam got him to the bed and Dean cuddled under the blankets like he always did. Sam wanted so much to crawl in beside him but he had a few things to do before he could rest for a while, plus sleeping that close until he was sure Dean would know him on waking probably wasn't smart.

Dean woke up feeling confused and hungry. He didn't know where he was and everything felt foggy. He sat up and looked around, able to hear heartbeats, one rather close and the others further. He stared at the human sleeping on the floor, something about him tugging….Sam, it was Sammy. Sam had come after him. Dean got up and knelt beside him, shakily putting a hand on his shoulder and Sam started awake. "Sammy." Dean whispered and Sam relaxed.

"Hey, you're a lot more alert now." Sam whispered, speaking softly for the sake of Dean's still new senses. Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes and Dean offered him a hand up.

"Sam what happened? I….everything's so confused." Dean admitted and Sam nodded, going to the small room fridge.

"Figured as much. You need to eat first. This probably won't taste too good cold and all but it was the best I could do." Sam admitted, pulling out some blood bags.

"Don't look at me." he said quietly, his eyes cast down.

"Dean seriously, it's fine," Sam tried to get Dean to feel better about it.

"No, turn away."

"Um, ok, that's fine, I'll give you some space, please don't go anywhere." Sam pleaded.

"Dude, sunlight." Dean gestured to the blinds.

"Right, sorry, love you." Sam said quietly as he slipped out of the room. Dean felt a pull in his heart, he knew that he loved this human, but he could feel the draw of the nest. Abigail had been his mate and now she was gone, but Sam was here and he was strangely familiar.

Dean shook his head and bit into the blood bag. The cool liquid slid down his throat and it was vile. He wrinkled his nose in disgust but he couldn't stop drinking. After finishing the first one he reached for another.

"Deeeannn," Dean dropped the bag and looked around. The voice was Vincent; Dean could feel his senses light up at the sound of his voice. "We're coming for you Dean." Vincent told him. Dean's heart swelled but he also felt a pang of fear in his stomach.

"Sam," he whispered. Elements of his human life were bleeding into his memory. He remembered watching over Sam art school, making sure that no-one picked on him. He remembered having his back in dad's training sessions. "Sam."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sighed as he slid into a booth at the bar. "What can I get ya hon?" the barmaid asked.

"Beer." Sam grunted at her. He had no idea what was going to do with Dean. Things had been tense enough before he had been turned and now Sam had the added stress of having to take out the leader of the nest, to break the bond he had with Dean and then they had to work out where they went from there. Did they carry on hunting? Did they settle down? Sam suddenly had a strong urge to get as drunk as possible. But that was not an option he had to get back to Dean.

Paying for the drink he made his way back to the motel. "Dean?" he asked. Dean was crouched in the corner, vampire teeth obvious and Sam hesitated but he could see the empty blood bags so he knew Dean had fed. "Dean?" He called again and Dean pushed himself back into the corner. "Easy Dean it's me, Sammy."

"Know." Dean whispered.

"Then why….Dean I'm not gonna hurt you."

"But….but I could hurt you. Sammy I….you have to stay away. I can hear him." Dean clapped his hands over his ears and Sam's heart sank, there was only one 'him' it could be, the vampire that had turned him.

"It's okay Dean, it'll be okay." Sam whispered, slowly moving closer and Dean looked up at him.

"Sam, you're Sammy, my Sammy?" Dean whispered and Sam nodded, moving to sit beside him and Dean ever so slowly tipped towards him until he was lying with his head in Sam's lap, hands gripping Sam's leg while Sam petted his hair. "Not food, protect." Dean whispered and Sam's heart broke for him.

"That's right Dean, I'm your brother. You don't want to eat me. Remember when we were kids? And Dad would leave on a hunt? You always took such good care of me." Sam whispered, scared Dean would forget what Sam meant to him.

"Took you to soccer practise, Dad was mad." Dean whispered and Sam nodded.

"Yeah. You have to stay with me Dean, I love you." Sam pleaded and Dean looked up at him.

"He's coming Sammy. Have to run." Dean implored but Sam shook his head.

"No Dean, I won't leave you, ever." Sam promised and Dean shook his head.

"Kill you. Killed my mate….." Dean winced and shook his head. "Help me Sammy."

"Shh…..it's going to be okay. I won't let them take you." Sam promised, ignoring the hurt the word mate caused him. Sam continued to stroke Dean's hair as the silence fell over them. He knew that Dean was confused; his past was conflicting with his new vampire senses and instincts. He knew that his bond with his maker was causing Dean to question his bond with him. Sam didn't know what he could do, apart from kill the vampire who had turned his brother, although he didn't know what effect that would have on Dean either so he did the only thing he could think of. "I love you Dean, all I could think about when I was in the cage was you and how I had to get back to you," he whispered, tears blurring his vision.

Dean sat instantly, all traces of his vampire nature gone. "Sammy," he gently cupped his brother's face.

"I missed you so much," Sam let the tears fall. Dean wiped them away with his thumb. He remembered everything from his old life. This was Sam, Sammy, the chubby twelve year old who had been a pain in his ass, Sammy, the lean, lanky sixteen year old who had plagued his dreams, Sammy, the hot as fuck eighteen year old who had broken his heart by leaving. This was his Sammy, the little brother he had to protect and whom he loved more than life itself and no-one was going to hurt him ever again.

"I missed you too Sam." Dean inched forward; he saw a light in Sam's eyes and heard his heart skip a beat with anticipation. Sam gave a gasp as Dean's cool lips met his. Dean felt all the memories of this feeling come pouring back. He remembered the first time he had kissed Sam, the first time they had made love. He deepened the kiss, all his passion for Sam was coursing through his veins. He carefully parted Sam's still tender lips; Sam moaned and leant into Dean's embrace, finding comfort against Dean's firm muscular frame. Dean groaned and ran his fingers through Sam's hair; Sam pulled him closer, their tongues battled playfully for dominance of the kiss.

TBC..


	6. 6

Sam pulled back first, "Amazing," he breathed, Dean tensed at the voice that was not Sam's. He opened his eyes to be met not with Sam's soft hazel ones but with blood red. Vincent.

"What, how?" Dean backed away.

"Miss me?" the older vampire pouted with a mischievous grin. Dean could feel his body screaming with desire. He wanted to throw himself into those arms and fuck him into the cheap motel sheets. But the old Dean flinched with disgust at the power this creature had over him, at just how much he wanted him.

"Get the hell away from me," he growled.

"Oh Dean, we both know that's not what you really want," Vincent grinned.

"I'm warning you." Dean could hear his voice shaking, it was tearing him apart he knew he should be stronger, but he couldn't deny how hard he was getting at the thought of being touched by the vampire in front of him.

"Dean, you can be with me, always, you know this is what you want, what you need, just kill the mortal." Vincent closed the gap between them and ran his hand over Dean's crotch. Dean shivered "Kill him Dean and we can be together, pairing you with that child was a mistake, I see that now, you should be ruling with me, don't you want that Dean." Dean felt himself wavering, he gave a nod. "Good, now kill him, and come back to us, your family." Dean looked up sharply at the word family, Sam was his family.

"No!" Dean shoved Vincent away, so hard that the other flew across the room and hit the wall hard enough to leave an indentation. He crumpled to the floor and Dean watched in horror as Vincent turned into Sam.

"Dean?" Sam looked up, coughing, his mouth bloody. Dean could smell it; he remembered what it was like to taste it, how sweet and warm. How alive it had made him feel. He felt the hungry rising inside him. His fangs slid down and his eyes gleamed red as he approached Sam, Vincent's words ringing in his ears.

Sam melted into the kiss, happy that Dean recognised him and still wanted him. Yeah his lips still hurt a little but to keep Dean grounded and with him he could take any pain. He moaned, pulling Dean closer, feeling Dean's hand in his hair and he pulled Dean closer, their tongues battling playfully but then something changed when Sam pulled back to breath. Dean was staring at him but didn't seem to be seeing him, his expression going from loving to horrified. "Dean?"

"What, how?" Dean backed away from him and Sam frowned.

"Dean come on, listen to me. I'm right here." Sam called softly but Dean still didn't react to him.

"Get the hell away from me," Dean growled, looking right at him but Sam could tell it wasn't him Dean was seeing.

"Dean you're safe in the motel with me. Whatever you're seeing or hearing isn't real. Please Dean, come back." Sam pleaded as Dean backed away, looking scared and aroused and Sam knew, he was seeing his Maker.

"I'm warning you." Dean spat out but his voice was shaking and Sam knew fighting the vampire that had made him would be hard but Dean was doing it.

Sam gently grabbed Dean's shoulder, his other hand stroking the cool skin of Dean's face, missing the warmth it used to hold. "Dean whatever he's saying you keep fighting. I'm right here baby. Please Dean." Dean shivered in his arms and then slowly nodded in answer to something only he could hear. "Dean no, come back to me big brother, I need you."

Dean's head snapped up and then Sam was flying, his back slamming into the wall.

Sam crumpled to the floor and looked up at Dean who was blinking rapidly, his expression morphing from rage to horror. "Dean?" Sam whispered, coughing, tasting blood in his mouth as he looked at Dean who finally seemed to be seeing him. But then he saw Dean's gaze become distant and predatory, his eyes going from green to red as his vampire teeth descended. Sam pushed himself up, fighting the pain, only to be suddenly held in an iron grip. He coughed again, feeling a hand around his throat and then he looked up and found himself staring into hungry red eyes. "Dean please, it's me, Sammy." He whispered. "You don't want to do this. It hurts Dean." Sam whimpered, trying to break through to Dean's need to always protect him and he felt Dean's grip loosen slightly. "Dean it hurts." Sam whimpered again and Dean's grip loosened further in response. Sam moved his arm, raising his hand to cup Dean's cheek and Dean blinked, eyes focusing on reality. "Dean…." Sam whispered and Dean let him go, stumbling back in horror. Sam collapsed to the floor, body throbbing in pain but he reached out a trembling hand to Dean who remained frozen in place. "Dean."

"What have I done?" Dean choked out in revulsion.

"Not your fault Dean." Sam coughed again and winced. "Please…." Sam pleaded and Dean moved automatically, gently lifting him up and placing him on the bed, cool hands running over his chest, searching for injuries.

"Sammy."Dean sobbed and Sam smiled at him. "So sorry…..didn't see you."

"You were seeing him, you were talking out loud. Know you were fighting what he was saying." Sam assured him as Dean found the cracked rib and Sam hissed in pain.

"I hurt you."

"You didn't mean to Dean, I know that. You thought I was him and then the hunger took over but you didn't bite me. You heard me and let me go." Sam tried to reassure him, grabbing his hand to hold it, raising it to his lips and kissing the back, making Dean start. "Love you Dean."

Dean shuddered and sat on the bed, staring at Sam, looking lost. "How….how can you touch me? I nearly…."

"But you didn't Dean. It's not your fault; you're only a baby vampire." Sam teased but Dean couldn't manage even a small smile. "I should have backed off when I realised you weren't seeing or hearing me, talked to you from a distance. It's my own fault I got thrown, not yours."

"I don't know how long I can do this, I could hurt you, your fault, my fault it doesn't matter I could kill you," Dean looked at Sam with fear in his eyes.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I almost had him!" Vincent hit the table hard. The other vampire winced. "It's that fucking mortal, I have never known a bond this strong," he turned to the other. "Any ideas?"

"Well he seemed to respond to the bonding process, it was unfortunate about the girl but perhaps she wasn't experienced for this, we knew that he was a hunter, a risk, maybe we need a more mature member of the clan?"

"Hmm, you think you could get close enough to turn him against the boy?" Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, I can be very persuasive."

"Fine, but we have to move fast, they will try to kill me and I don't doubt that they can, look what happened to Azazel."

"Azazel got cocky, we won't make that mistake, no we will get Dean Winchester, but sir, have you thought about how valuable the brother would be if he was one of us?"

"We have no use for two hunters, Dean is the stronger, the most experienced that's why I chose him, now go and do your job!" Vincent glowered at the other vampire.

"Fine, I'll just bring you Dean, but you owe me."

The vampire left and Vincent was alone. "You will belong to this family Dean Winchester, you will." he whispered.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok so I'm gonna get some sleep and then we'll talk about this in the, um when I wake up," Sam winced as he got up to go to the bathroom.

"You mean when I need to sleep?" Dean asked with sarcasm.

"Oh right, well it's gonna take a while for us to get in sync, maybe we could um well we'll talk about it tomorrow night," Sam cupped Dean's face "This is going to take some getting used to, but we will please don't worry about it." Sam kissed Dean softly. Dean felt himself begin to melt but he pulled away remembering what had happened last time, and Sam's busted rib.

"Night, hey Sam." Dean got up as Sam got into bed.

"Yeah Dean." Dean could tell that he was forcing himself to stay awake.

"Love you Sammy." he gave his brother a smile.

"Love you D…" Sam began but fell asleep mid sentence.

Dean watched Sam sleep, forcing himself to stay as far away as possible while his baby brother was so defenceless. He could hear Sam's heart beating steadily, the blood flowing through his veins, the air as he inhaled and exhaled. Sam's scent was intoxicating and Dean sat in the corner, hugging himself in an effort to stay away. But when Sam shifted in his sleep and whimpered in pain Dean found himself moving to his side, cradling Sam gently so he wouldn't hurt himself more. One of Sam's hands moved in his sleep, gripping Dean's shirt tightly and Dean couldn't help smiling. Even in his sleep Sam was making sure Dean wouldn't leave. Dean shakily stroked Sam's hair, fighting to ignore his hunger. Sam cuddled against him and shivered so Dean pulled the blankets up, wishing he still had body heat to share and keep Sam warm.

"Dean." Sam mumbled in his sleep and Dean kissed his forehead.

"Shh, sleep Sammy." He whispered and Sam settled down again. Dean stared at him in awe, with how much he'd hurt Sam since being changed the kid still trusted him enough to sleep in his arms.

Sam woke several hours later and yawned, smiling at Dean when he found himself in his brothers' arms. "Hey." He whispered in greeting.

"You okay?" Dean asked nervously and Sam slowly sat up, wincing slightly.

"Not too bad." Sam reached up to stroke Dean's cold face. Dean's eyes slide shut as he leant into the touch. He should have left while Sam was sleeping but Sam was injured, he couldn't leave him vulnerable. "You need to sleep?"

"Nah, still a while till sunup." Dean answered and Sam nodded, leaning against him.

"There's more blood in the fridge if you need it."

"What about you, hungry or thirsty?" Dean asked as he got up and went to the small fridge.

"Yeah, something light please." Sam answered, leaning against the wall. Dean got what he needed and put the salad down in Sam's lap as well as a bottle of juice before heading into the bathroom to drink his own meal, he didn't want Sam to see him like that.

Once he was done he got into the shower, relaxing under the hot water. He hadn't heard his voice in his head for awhile and that worried him, what were they planning next and how could he protect Sam from it and himself? He cleaned his teeth thoroughly, not wanting Sam to smell the blood on his breath and then he got dressed and headed back into the main room, watching as Sam slowly moved around. "Grab a shower then I'll wrap your ribs for you." Dean whispered and Sam looked over at him and nodded.

Sam got clean clothes out of his bag and walked towards the bathroom. He paused in front of Dean and stared into his eyes, making Dean smile.

"I promise I won't sneak off Sam, I'm staying." Dean whispered and Sam nodded, hugging him and Dean hugged back.

"We're stronger together." Sam whispered the words he'd said to their Dad years before. Sam moved into the bathroom and Dean heard the shower start, going to get the bandages out to wrap Sam's ribs.

Sam enjoyed the shower, letting the hot water ease the tensions in his body before stepping out and walking into the bedroom. Dean stared as Sam approached him holding the towel out. "Help me?" Sam grinned. Dean's breath hitched as he began to slowly dry Sam off, taking care not to knock his tender, bruised chest. He then helped his brother into some clean boxers and picked up the bandage.

"We need to do this fast, I can smell the Sun, need to rest." Dean told Sam as he began to wrap the delicate material round Sam's toned chest, loving the way that his warm skin felt against his cool fingertips. Sam shivered at Dean's touch and the air suddenly seemed very tense.

"Dean." Sam whispered.

"There, done." Dean backed away from Sam and got into his own bed, which was now under the bed to ensure that no sunlight caught him.

"Dean, please." Sam tried to touch his brother's arm. Dean jerked away, using his speed to gather his blankets and whisk himself under the bed. "Night Dean," Sam whispered trying not to let the tear fall.

Dean rolled over, it was so hard to do that, but Dean knew it was for the best. He couldn't allow himself to get close to Sam, he couldn't allow himself to lose control, and he knew that his new strength could really hurt Sam. Every movement he made had to be slowed down and planned; it was getting exhausting to be well human around Sam. But it was his love of Sam kept him here, though he knew it would be best for both of them if he left he just couldn't bring himself to leave.

The Sun began to shine through the curtains and Dean felt the pull of sleep, he closed his eyes and fell into a slumber.

TBC…


	7. 7

"Dean, Dean wake up." Dean's vision blurred as he opened his eyes and Sam came into view.

"What are you doing Sam?" Dean groaned.

"Come on Dean, don't you wanna wake up?" Sam grinned and ran his hand over Dean's chest. Dean didn't remember going to sleep naked, he also didn't remember going to sleep on the covers but he wasn't going to complain. Sam continued to slip his hand down Dean's chest. Dean groaned as Sam found his already hard cock. "Wanna wake up now?" Sam whispered into Dean's ear as he moved his hand slowly. Dean moaned and flipped so Sam was beneath him.

"Oh I'm awake now." Dean growled as he ripped Sam's tee from his body, Sam's gasped as Dean eased into him. Dean got lost in the feeling of Sam, moving faster and deeper. He missed this, the closeness they'd once had. He loved the way Sam moaned and pushed back against him.

"Dean, Dean, ah, Dean!" Sam gripped his shoulders as Dean sped up. "Dean, please you're hurting, hurting me, Dean." Sam fought against him. Dean held him in place, he was so close, and he knew that Sam was too, he moved them so that they were sitting, chest to chest. Sam's blood was calling to him. He bit down and Sam cried out as they both came.

Dean woke up in a sweat. "Sam! Sam!"

"Dean?" Sam left the table to kneel beside Dean's bed. "It's okay, you're safe." Sam whispered, reaching out to him but Dean moved away, staring at him with wide eyes, panting for breath despite no longer needing to breath. "Shh Dean its okay."

"No! Stay away!" Dean scrambled away and crouched defensively in a corner.

Sam flinched but stayed where he was. "Dean? What's wrong? It's me Sam, you're safe." Sam whispered, wincing as his ribs complained when he straightened up.

"Stay away." Dean growled at him, he had to make Sam stay away for his own safety. He could smell Sam's blood, hear his heart beating and he wanted it so badly but he wanted Sam's body as well, the dream bringing back everything he'd tried to bury since Sam had come back from hell so distant to him.

"I'm not scared of you Dean." Sam whispered, taking a step closer.

"Sam stay back, please." Dean snapped, letting Sam know Dean knew who he was. "I…I can't…" Dean hugged himself and Sam went to the fridge, wincing when he saw they only had two bags left. He held them out to Dean who didn't move so he went to hand them over only for Dean to growl in warning. Sam sighed and tossed them gently, Dean catching them and ripping into them hungrily. The blood was cold and unappetising but a far better option than accidentally eating Sam. As the blood eased his hunger Dean slid to the floor and Sam slowly approached, gently wiping his face clean for him with a damp cloth and Dean let him. With the adrenaline fading he could feel sleep pulling at him again, his eyes trying to fall shut. He felt Sam's arms around him and he managed to help Sam get him up. He growled softly and Sam hushed him.

"It's alright Dean, just sleep." Sam whispered as he half carried Dean across the room, not the bed he'd made for himself under his bed but to Sam's own. Sam settled Dean under the blankets and then sat beside him, stroking his hair and then smiling sadly when Dean started to make a sound very similar to a purr even as he struggled to stay awake. "Shh Dean, I've got you, you can sleep." Sam whispered and Dean moved a hand to clasp Sam's free wrist. Sam leant down and kissed his forehead even as Dean stilled in sleep. He could figure out what Dean had been dreaming about what with the front of his pants being damp and the way he'd reacted. Dean had dreamt of them being together and from the way he'd screamed for Sam when he woke it hadn't ended well. Sam didn't know what to do about it, they hadn't been truly intimate since before he'd…..left. He missed being with Dean but he knew now it would be risky. Dean was a new vampire, still adjusting to the bloodlust, new senses, speed and strength. Sam was very aware that Dean could hurt or even kill him without meaning too just by hugging him.

Sam sat beside Dean as he slept, waiting for the sun to go down so Dean would wake up and let go of his wrist. He leant back against the headboard and dozed since there was nothing else to do. He wasn't going to try and pull free and startle Dean. He didn't know what he could do to help him.

A few days passed and the boys fell into a kind of routine. Dean would sleep during the day and help Sam during the night, while Sam took on the day to day responsibilities and slept when he could. It wasn't perfect but it got them by, for now. Sam wasn't there when Dean woke up, he couldn't hear his heartbeat. He stretched and rubbed his stomach, at least he'd be able to eat without feeling guilty. Sliding out from under the bed Dean headed to the kitchen area. Opening the fridge he bent down to retrieve a couple of blood bags from it and popped them into the microwave. Dean stretched again while he waited, padding around to get a glass he scratched at his bare chest. He heard the microwave ding before it actually did, his vampire abilities becoming almost normal. Dean felt almost human as he poured the liquid, that he pretended was coffee into his cup and drank deeply from it. Just then Sam entered the room. He hiccupped and swayed. His eyes lit up as he saw Dean. Dean watched as he made his way over to him.

"Mmm, Dean you l...look hot," Sam ran a hand clumsily down Dean's hard chest. Dean shivered at the heat of Sam's touch.

"Sam have you been drinking?" Dean checked the clock; it was a little past 5 in the evening. Sam giggled.

"Sam have you been drinking?" he mimicked "Come on Dean, I miss you, I really miss you." He cupped Dean's crotch through his thin boxers. Dean gently held Sam back and moved away from him.

"No Sammy, not when you're drunk," he told his lover. Dean's heart ached, he wanted nothing more than to scoop Sam up lay him on the bed and make love to him like they used to before all this mess. But he knew that he couldn't, he couldn't trust himself not to lose control and he couldn't take advantage of Sam while he was in such a state.

"But I want this, I want you." Sam slurred as he tried to reach Dean again. Dean used his speed to gather his clothes and go into the bathroom only re-entering the room when he was dressed.

"Sam, I love you but," Dean began.

"But now you're in love with a vampire." Sam's eyes filled with tears. Dean flinched at the words.

"Sam you know that's not true, we are not going to have this conversation while you're like this," Dean felt his anger rising. What he felt for Vincent was not real, he loved Sam and nothing could change that.

"Why not Dean, I mean it's true you haven't touched me since I got back from hell and now that you're a vampire it's just another excuse, you probably wanted to be a vamp!" Dean clenched his fists, Sam didn't know what he was saying but it hurt him all the same.

"Sam stop it!" Dean warned.

"You know it was hard enough accepting that you didn't love me cause of what I'd done, saying yes, but this is really fucked up, you're a vampire, I...I don't know what to do," Dean watched as Sam's tears fell. He held out his arms and Sam fell into them. Dean ignored the scent and steady beating of Sam's heart as he held him close. "Dean, I don't know what to do, they're gonna take you away from me." Sam cried, his body heaving with the sobs.

"Sammy, Sam, look at me." Dean tilted his gaze "Nothing can take me from you, I love you." he pressed his lips to Sam's, tasting the salt of his tears.

"Dean I feel sick," Sam grumbled as he pulled back from the kiss. Dean helped his brother to the bathroom and then helped him to his bed.

"Here Sam, you sleep it off." Dean kissed Sam's forehead as he watched Sam's heavy eyelids fall closed.

Dean watched Sam sleep a while before feeling the night call to him. He thought about how long it had been since he had been outside, he needed the air. Casting a quick glance over to Sam again he made sure that the salt lines were still intact and that the devil's trap was under the rug before heading to the door. Opening it he was met with a hundred different smells at once. Stepping out Dean smiled.

"Oh hey there you feeling better?" Dean looked up to see the motel manager closing one of the rooms across from theirs.

"Oh um yeah, much better," Dean smiled, he could hear he heart skip a beat at the smile.

"Glad to hear it, your brother sure was worried about you, but you do look, well, you look amazing," she grinned as she walked to him.

"Thank you, so do you," Dean gave her his signature smirk, he could smell her blood, he imagined that it would taste sweet. "You want to go somewhere private?" he asked in a seductive voice.

"Well I don't usually do this kind of thing with customers but," Dean heard her heat sped up as she thought about what could happen. He felt his fangs start to lengthen, it would be so easy to take her, to fuck her and drink down her blood, draining her. He shook his head.

"Um actually I'm late for something, I'll see you later, thanks for the concern though," Dean gave her a small smile and quickly walked away. The manager watched him go disappointed but was confused of why she had been so willing to leave with him.

Dean walked down the street and noticed that a lot more people were checking him out; he had always thought he looked good but this was ridiculous.

"Hi there, fancy a free ride?" a hooker approached him. The monster inside of him screamed at the offer of free blood, and who would miss her? Dean carried on ignoring her offer. Maybe he had overestimated himself maybe he wasn't ready for this. The lights, sounds and blood were all too much for him to take. He needed to get back to Sam.

TBC…


	8. 8

Kate could still smell the human, even it wasn't a perk of the job she doubted she would ever forget the scent of the boy, husky, sweet and sexy as hell. She followed it back to the motel room. She couldn't sense the newborn so she entered the room. She hated having to fight with newborns; they were stronger and more unpredictable than more mature vampires. And she would have to fight him for the mortal. It was a fight she intended to win.

"Dean?" the boy croaked as he heard the door.

"No, it's Kate," she answered him, he had no reason to doubt her, after all she had helped him.

"Kate?" Sam opened his eyes, regretting it instantly as his world spun. Hangovers were a bitch.

"That's right, I've come to warn you," she bluffed.

"What?" Sam groaned as he sat up.

"Maybe you should get cleaned up first?" Kate smiled as she watched the tall human stumble to the bathroom and rinse himself down. When he reappeared he seemed to be in better shape.

"What's wrong?" he walked over to the coffee pot.

"It's the nest, they're coming for you, they want Dean." Kate said with urgency in her voice. Sam's eyes froze with fear. "But don't worry I can help."

"How?" Kate moved in a blink so she was stood in front of Sam.

"Trust me Sam," her pupils dilated as Sam felt at ease.

"Ok, I trust you."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean threw open the door, slamming it shut behind him, so hard that the frame splintered.

"SAM!" Dean couldn't hear anything. But he could smell, another vampire had been here, they had taken Sam. Dean memorised the scent, knowing it was female and then grabbed a bag, stuffing blood, weapons and medical supplies in it before taking off, tracking the bitch that had taken his Sam.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam lay on the bed, staring trustingly at Kate. She'd helped them before and what she said made sense. He felt relaxed and safe as she stroked his hair gently.

"You're beautiful Sam." She whispered and Sam blushed, making her laugh. She watched him, seeing how his pupils were slightly dilated, showing he was reacting well to her abilities. She couldn't control his mind or make him do anything but anything she said would sound like a good idea. The power of suggestion was very useful. She didn't care about Vincent's orders, he could have Dean if he wanted, she had what she wanted. She ran her hand over Sam's clothed chest and Sam watched her curiously. Sam would be the first person she turned, her mate. They'd make their own nest, stronger than Vincent's and if Dean did show up he could have a place as long as he understood Sam was hers.

"Is Dean coming?" Sam asked and she stroked his face.

"We don't need Dean baby." She whispered, focusing on making Sam believe her words. "We need each other; you're mine Sam, my mate." She leant closer and closer to him and Sam stared at her.

"Yours?" Sam asked and blinked, shaking his head. No he was Dean's, wasn't he?

"Yes Sammy, mine." She pushed harder and then kissed him. Sam let her before gradually beginning to respond.

The cool lips felt sightly odd and the body pressed to his…it should be different shouldn't it? But it felt so good and he moved his hands, letting them wander over her body, wanting her.

Kate broke the kiss and had to fight the urge to laugh as Sam whimpered in loss. She pushed his shirt up and he sat up enough for it to be yanked off. She traced his chest and he shivered slightly at the feel of her cool skin but then he pulled her into another kiss. "Say you'll be mine for eternity." She demanded and Sam nodded.

"Yours for eternity." He answered, it felt right to say it and she smiled at him, undoing his jeans and Sam kicked them off. He pushed her shirt off even as she wriggled out of her own pants. She moved over him, hands running over tanned skin even as she positioned herself over him, slowly sinking down and Sam moaned, kissing her again. She kissed him hungrily before moving to his jaw and then down his throat. She would feed and then turn him. She wanted to taste the sweet blood she could smell. As her teeth sank into his skin Sam struggled briefly so she sped up her movements, distracting him from the pain with pleasure. She felt him weakening and pulled back, going to cut her wrist to infect him only to be thrown off him and into the wall. She blinked and found Dean crouched over Sam, snarling in rage at her. Damn it, this was exactly what she had wanted to avoid! How had he found them so quickly?

Dean followed the vampire's scent, smelling Sam as well. It was confusing, he could smell no blood, there was nothing to indicate Sam had been incapacitated so why had he gone with her? Dean followed them across town until he found himself outside a motel. He sniffed and followed their scents to the farthest room and peered in, snarling in rage as he saw them on the bed together but then rage turned to horror and he smashed through the door, throwing her off Sam, crouching over him defensively. He could smell Sam's temptingly sweet blood, hear his weakened heartbeat and he snarled again at the female. How dare she harm his Sam. Dean snarled and moved, tackling her as he went for her throat. Kate struggled against him but the younger vampire managed to get a hold and ripped her throat out, He grabbed her head and pulled until it came free, snarling the whole time.

Sam lay on the bed, his neck screaming in agony even as he struggled to stay awake. He blinked slowly, feeling confused. What had he done? Why had he gone with her? "De..." He croaked out.

Dean stayed crouched till he heard the bare croak and he looked up, sniffing the air and smelling blood. He moved over and stared at the blood source with hungry eyes, leaning in to feed.

Sam saw what Dean was doing and raised a trembling hand to place against Dean's face, stroking shakily and Dean paused. "De…n." Sam whispered and he saw realisation flood Dean's eyes.

"Sam." Dean choked and then bunched the sheet, placing it against Sam's throat to try and stem the blood flow. Sam smiled at him and Dean pressed Sam's hand to the sheet while he wrapped Sam in the blankets and then lifted him. "You're gonna be okay." Dean whispered, cradling him close as he rushed back to their room and the medical supplies. He lay Sam on his bed and gently cleaned the ragged wound, Sam hissing in pain but trying not to move. "Sorry." Dean whispered, fighting to work on the injury and ignore the scent of what he wanted. He looked down as Sam weakly grasped his hand and squeezed.

"S'kay." Sam mumbled.

"You've lost a lot of blood Sammy." He whispered and Sam blinked. "You gotta stay awake okay?" Dean asked and Sam squeezed his hand again. Dean went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of juice, raising Sam's head so he could sip through a straw. "Need to get fluids into you." Dean babbled. He got out the needle and thread and Sam swallowed, stitching was really going to hurt. Sam gripped the blankets since Dean needed both hands to work, trying not to make any pained noises as Dean did his best to stitch up the bite.

Dean's hand wobbled as he tried to focus but the smell of the blood and the sound of Sam's weak pulse was really starting to get to him. He could feel beads of sweat building on his forehead.

"Dean?" Sam questioned weakly. Dean bit his lip and tried once more to focus his thoughts of stitching up his brother's wound. This should be a piece of cake he'd done it that many times over the years. But the thirst was tickling the back of his throat and he couldn't remember the last time he'd fed, it was all too much for him.

"I'm sorry Sammy." Dean gave in, leaning down to the wound he licked at the blood shuddering at the taste, he couldn't explain it but Sam tasted different, better than any other blood he'd had. He felt his fangs slide into place and he gripped Sam's neck to give himself a better angle. Sam was too weak to put up a fight, Dean bit down and drank deeply. Sam gave a soft sigh of pain but Dean didn't hear it. He was too lost in his own pleasure; he took another deep mouthful of Sam and groaned.

"Hey!" Dean looked up to see Bobby stood in the doorway. He heard the blast before he felt the bullet hit him.

TBC…


	9. 9

"Dean." Sam moaned out as he felt his lover thrust into him again. Sam bucked up into the movements and felt himself near the edge.

"Love you Sammy." Dean whispered into his ear.

"Love you Dean." Sam breathed before he felt himself being pulled away from Dean. He cried out at the lost of contact and then he felt his world shift. He heard the voice and wrinkled his nose.

"Sam? Sam? Sam can you hear me?" a female voice yelled at him.

"Dean, wh?" Sam slurred as he opened his eyes.

"His pupils are dilated, we need that transfusion now!"

"Stay with me boy." Sam looked across to see Bobby stood at his right.

"Dean." Sam slurred again before he blacked out.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam came to and flinched at the brightness of the room. "You gave me quite a scare there boy," Bobby smiled at him. "You look like crap."

Sam grinned. "Thanks Bobby, where's Dean?" Sam looked around.

"Away and he'll stay away if he knows what's good for him, why didn't you tell me they'd turned him?"

"We were handling it." Sam pouted slightly.

"Sure didn't seem that way, he was," Bobby's voice caught "feeding from you Sam, that's not right, you should have killed him before he woke." Bobby placed his hand over Sam's. "He ain't yer brother anymore Sam, surely you know that?"

"Once I kill his maker he will be, you haven't seen him Bobby, he's coping, like that nest we found a few years back, they didn't kill humans and neither will Dean he just needs time." Sam coughed.

Bobby grimaced. "Well we'll see you get yourself rested up, I'm gonna go get settled back at the room." Bobby made his way to the door.

"Find Dean, he can't get be alone, Bobby please." Sam pleaded with the older man. Bobby felt his heart break. He would never understand the bond between those two, but he didn't want either of them to hurt.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean couldn't believe that it was raining, that was just the perfect topping to a perfect day. He was in an ally grimacing as he pulled the bullet out. He couldn't believe that Bobby had left him alive, but then Sam had been in pretty bad shape. Sam. Dean felt his heart ache. He'd fed on Sam, Sam had needed him and he'd fed. He was a monster. Bobby should have killed him, he didn't deserve to live, he'd fed from the one person he loved more than anything in the world. Sam was his world and he'd treated him like an all you can eat buffet!

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Vincent grinned at the sight of his newborn pulling a bullet from his chest. He knew that he had to take advantage of this situation.

"This is all because of you!" Dean spat as he looked up at his maker.

"Dean, this can be easy, just let go of your human life, embrace the power, embrace your new destiny." Vincent held out his hand. Dean frowned, he couldn't imagine a life without Sam, not being able to touch him, to see his face every day but maybe this was for the best? Maybe without him in his life Sam could move on and continue to be a kick ass hunter. He gripped Vincent's hand and let him pull him up and into the limo. "Good boy," Vincent smiled as he stroked the back of Dean's neck. "Dean you don't have to be so frightened, you belong here, you're one of us," Vincent whispered the last part and Dean shivered. "Now I know that the bonding experience didn't go according to plan the first time but trust me Dean, you will feel better once you've got a mate, it makes things easier to understand and accept." Vincent explained as he led Dean through to his private room. The room was lavish and very stereotypical, Dean smirked. "Oh yes, well it was the style of my time before it became a cliché, think of it as retro." Dean heard himself laugh. Vincent smiled. "It's good to have you back boy, now let's get you out of those hideous clothes and washed up." Vincent wrinkled his nose as he took in Dean's signature look of blue jeans, tight grey t-shirt and checked shirt.

Dean looked down. "Oh ok," he began to peel his blood soaked clothes from his toned body, Vincent felt himself shiver with lust. There was a reason he'd chosen this one.

"Now, let's get you into the shower," he purred sliding his hands across Dean's chest. Dean nodded and let Vincent lead him to the shower. Dean groaned as the warm water hit his skin, he felt the tension ease out of his muscles. Vincent began to rub small circles on his back. Dean moaned out again as his maker's hands dipped lower, rubbing the small of his back before squeezing his ass. "You know you belong with me don't you Dean?" Vincent whispered. Dean nodded, it wasn't that he wanted to be a vampire, but he couldn't be around Sam, the call of his blood was too strong. He didn't know how long his will would last. "I need you Dean, you are a ruler Dean, strong, fierce." he licked Dean's throat "You should be my mate." Dean cried out as Vincent's hands found his arousal. Dean arched against him as his hands sped up. He knew that being a mate was forever, he would not feel for Sam anymore, his old life would be gone. Dean couldn't stop the tears from falling at the idea but he knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he ever hurt Sam. This was better. He accepted his fate.

Vincent smirked as he felt Dean surrender to him, leaning over to lick the tears from Dean's face. Dean slumped against Vincent as the older vampire gently washed him and then led him to the bedroom, pushing Dean down onto the mattress. He straddled Dean to see what he'd do and Dean tensed briefly before relaxing, staring up at Vincent in acceptance. It wasn't the emotion he wanted but for now it would do. It would change once they were mates and they both knew it. Vincent rubbed their groins together and Dean couldn't hold back a moan of pleasure, he knew how to turn Dean's body against him, he'd done it with Abigail when he'd started mating them, this time Dean would be his. He touched the places he knew would get a reaction, focusing on making it impossible for Dean to think past the pleasure. If Dean could think there was a chance he'd try to fight back and Vincent didn't want that. By the time he was ready to really begin mating Dean was writhing beneath him, vampire teeth down and his eyes red as he begged incoherently for more. He moved back and Dean instantly parted his legs, panting for unneeded breath. Vincent pushed inside without preparation, Dean was a vampire, he'd have to learn to deal with pain and he'd heal quickly enough. Dean cried out and Vincent claimed his mouth to keep him quiet, he didn't want anyone coming to see if there was a problem and interrupting them. Soon enough Dean was moving beneath him, matching his thrusts, needing the friction of their bodies rubbing against each other. Vincent grabbed Dean's hair, placing Dean's mouth at his throat even as he put his own to Dean's. "Bite!" He ordered and felt Dean's teeth slice into his neck even as he bit down and began to drink from Dean. The pain from the bites and the sensation of drinking and being drunk from was enough to send them both over the edge and Vincent held Dean as he shuddered beneath him, feeling the mating bond form between them.

Dean lay on the bed gasping for air he knew he didn't actually need as he stared up at his mate. He'd do anything for Vincent, would die to protect him and he knew Vincent would do the same. He loved the older vampire, his maker, more than anything else. He remembered loving the mortal, his brother, and mentally scoffed, that hadn't been real love, not like this. Sam better know his place and stay away because if it came down to a choice between his mortal brother and Vincent, he'd drain the boy dry in a second. He smiled at Vincent and tugged him into a kiss, letting Vincent take control. They would lead their Nest together but Vincent would always be the one truly in charge, Dean would answer to him alone.

TBC…


	10. 10

Sam stared out the window, wanting Bobby to come back with Dean. Something inside was screaming that he had lost his brother but he shut that little voice out. He would not lose Dean, not after everything they'd been through. Sam knew hell had changed him, just like it had changed Dean. He didn't know if he could survive without Dean's steady presence and love, he was pretty sure the memories would eventually overwhelm him and he'd go mad. Sam buried his head in the pillow and fought not to cry, seeing the drip that was slowly replenishing the blood he'd lost. He was very aware of how close he'd come to death and in away he wished Bobby hadn't intervened, if Dean had just given him a little blood they could be together now. For Dean he was willing to become one of the very creatures they'd spent their lives hunting. If Dean wasn't always fighting his bloodlust around him then things would be so much easier.

He still wasn't sure what had happened, why had he gone with Kate? Yeah he'd been hung-over but for some reason her words had just seemed to make so much sense when she'd been there. He'd heard legends of vampires with mental abilities could they possibly be true? Had she somehow made him want to do what she said? Why else would he have had sex with her, a vampire he didn't know? He hadn't even tried to fight back when she'd bitten him and he'd seen it in her eyes, she'd been planning on changing him. He didn't want that, if he became a vampire he wanted it to be Dean that changed him, Dean was the only one he'd ever trust to have that sort of power over him.

All Sam wanted was to go look for Dean but he knew he was still too weak. He'd heard a nurse talking to some cops about finding the feral dog that had nearly killed him and he guessed with at least two vampire bites overlapping the wound probably did look like some sort of animal. He knew the police could walk right past Dean without ever realising he was the reason for Sam's condition. He didn't blame Dean for what had happened; he'd seen the way Dean struggled all the time when Sam was near him. It had overwhelmed him but Sam was sure Dean would have come to his senses in time to change him if not save him as a mortal. He just had to find Dean before his maker did, make Dean see they could deal with what had happened. Then they could deal with the nest and leave. Sam figured he could sign out AMA in the morning, sure he'd probably still be a bit tired but they should have replaced all his lost blood by then and he only prayed he found Dean first.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby was hunting one person he'd prayed he'd never have to. But Heaven wasn't answering, not even Castiel, as he searched for where the boy he thought of as a son might be hiding out to lick his wounds. He knew Sam might be onto something when he had said Dean was dealing with being a vampire. Bobby had shot him and instead of attacking like any other of his kind Dean had seemed sort of shocked and then horrified before he'd bolted. Like he had realised just who he feeding from and had felt guilt and pain over it, but as a vampire he no longer cared about his mortal life, did he? Was it the weird bond between the boys at work again? Helping Dean stay sort of human for Sam's sake? But then what could nearly killing Sam do to Dean's mental state? If he found Dean would he be wild and needing blood or would he recognise him as a friend and let him help? Bobby shook the thoughts aside; first he had to find the boy.

Making his way through back streets and warehouse areas; the usual places vamps hung out he couldn't find any sign of Dean or any other vamps. Bobby had always been a suspicious person and this had trouble written all over it. If there were no vamps around then something was going down or was about to go down.

"Damn vampires." Bobby cursed under his breath. He was getting too old for this kind of crap, but it was Dean, he had to find him and help him if he could. He didn't want to go back to Sam with no information or leads; he couldn't bear to think what that might do to the boy.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brothers and sisters, gather, we are all here for one reason." Vincent called out, his children gathered round him as he spoke, his voice filling the room. He turned to look over his shoulder at Dean. Dean smiled and Vincent continued. "We are here to celebrate our newest child, Dean coming home," the vampires cheered "but not only that my friends," the vampires quieted as they waited for their leader to continue "my choosing him as a mate," many of the vampires gasped at the news.

"But sire, he's a…" one of Vincent's consorts began, frowning at Dean.

"He was a hunter, yes, all the more reason for him to be my mate." Vincent turned back to face the crowd "He will protect me and all of us with his knowledge, trust me Dean is one of us, he is my prince!" Vincent raised his hands and the vampires bowed before them. Dean glowed with the respect, he felt humbled to have been chosen by his maker to be put in such a position of power. He was eager to share his experience with his lover, to help protect his family. Dean stood and joined his mate's side. Vincent linked their hands together and smiled. "Now my children, go and find more recruits, we will need many for the next stage of our plan." The group scattered, each member of the clan understanding their role.

"Our plan?" Dean asked.

"Oh my darling boy, we have to be ready for what is coming," Vincent ran a finger along Dean's jaw.

"What is that baby?" Dean used the term of endearment freely, it felt right.

"War, my love, we want to expand our kingdom and the only way to do that is to wage war on the clan that borders our own, that's why I need you to help me with my strategy." Vincent walked them to his throne and pulled Dean down onto his lap. "So tell me what is the best way to destroy a nest?" he asked before licking Dean's neck.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dean?" Sam eased himself up so he was propped up on his elbows.

"No luck." Bobby shook his head. "But it was odd; there was no kind of activity at all, no vamps, demons, nothin'." Bobby sat down in the chair next to Sam's bed.

"Huh, that is weird, we should go back to the warehouse, it's where the nest was hiding out." Sam coughed.

"You ain't goin no where boy, stay here and rest, I'll go see what I can find out." Sam opened his mouth to argue, Bobby held up a hand "Look I want to get him back too, if there's any way he can be rehabilitated we'll do it, but you ain't no good to anybody like this, you stay put and rest up, don't worry he'll be fine." Bobby sighed when he saw the defeated look on Sam's face.

"You're right, but I'm worried that the longer we leave him with them, the harder it will be to get him home." Sam settled back down into his pillows, careful not to disturb his drip and blood bag.

"We can't think like that when the times right he'll come back." Bobby gave a weak smile as he squeezed Sam's hand and left the room. Sam waited before letting the tears fall.

TBC…


	11. 11

Dean groaned as he felt the woman go limp. Dropping her to the ground he wiped his mouth. It had been a month since he'd been turned and he was getting to grips with his powers. He could block out the noise of everyday life and the hunger was no longer so extreme. He was still incredibly horny but his maker saw that he was satisfied in that department. Even so Dean still felt empty, like something was missing. But he didn't have time to ponder these feelings; they had to prepare for the war. Vincent had explained all about the deep seated rivalry between the two clans. The other nest was lead by Vincent's brother and he would stop at nothing to gain control of Vincent's family. Dean shuddered when he thought about what that would mean, he would kill his brother, Dean's mate and claim Dean as his own. Dean shuddered again; he couldn't bear to think of a life without his lover. He completed him, made him whole; if anything took him away Dean would die. They had to be ready and they had to fight. Dean had told Vincent all the most effective ways of destroying a nest and together they had prepped the rest of their family. But there was a tension in the air that any supernatural being could feel. Everyone could sense the coming storm, most creatures had fled the area but of course the humans were far too stupid to run. Dean almost pitied them. 'You should warn Bobby and Sam' a voice inside him said. Dean bit his lip. He didn't know where that had come from, he hadn't even thought of his brother and surrogate father since his mating. He looked down at the woman at his feet, her dead eyes staring up at him. He kicked her away; he didn't want her to look at him.

"What's the point, they can't stop it, and it's stupid to even think they have a chance!" Dean cursed as he stalked around the room. 'You're still a hunter' the annoying voice echoed round his skull. Dean shook his head and clapped his hands. Two vampires appeared in the doorway. "Help me with her," the two vampires nodded and took the body. Dean sighed and walked to the mirror. He frowned at the pale version of himself that glared back at him. "Maybe I should go see them, one last time, let them know who I really am now." Dean said out loud to his reflection.

Dean considered it and then slipped out of the nest and onto the streets, scenting the air for Sam's scent. He wasn't surprised to smell Sam still in town, he hadn't had time to catch Bobby's scent but he assumed the man wouldn't have left Sam alone. He followed Sam's scent through town to a motel and then settled in to watch. When Sam left he followed until Sam was passing an alley and then he moved, pulling Sam into the alley and pinning him to the brick. He felt Sam struggled and put a hand over his mouth.

Sam froze in shock, recognising the feel of the cold hand over his mouth. Dean! Sam relaxed and leant into the hand, trembling in relief that Dean was still 'alive'.

Dean felt Sam relax and felt a flash of scorn, despite knowing what he was Sam still thought Dean would never hurt him. Dean slowly removed his hand from Sam's mouth to see what he would do.

"Dean." Sam whispered. "You're okay."

The relief in Sam's voice confused him, why wouldn't he be okay? "Of course I am, none in the nest would dare raise a hand against their Prince. There's a war coming Sam, this is your one warning, take Bobby and get out of town."

"What? I don't understand Dean. Why didn't you come back? I don't blame you for what happened, there was so much blood. Dean come home, please." Sam begged and Dean snarled, spinning Sam around to stare at him with red eyes.

"I am home! I have a mate and family. You were my brother as a mortal so I'm giving you this chance to leave and live. Go find a girl and raise a family or something." Dean hissed, seeing horror in Sam's eyes.

"No, Dean this isn't you. They've done something to you." Sam managed to free a hand and gently cup Dean's cheek.

Dean started slightly at the warm and gentle touch, red eyes fading to green as he stared at the human. Dean opened his mouth to say something and saw Sam's eyes go wide. He went to turn and face whoever was behind him only for blinding agony to overcome him. He cried out, releasing Sam as his legs buckled. He felt Sam catch him; his last sight Sam's terrified eyes before darkness claimed him.

"Bobby?" Sam demanded.

"Dead man's blood. Come on, let's get him inside and restrained." Bobby removed the syringe from Dean's neck gently.

Sam stared at Bobby in shock and then shook it off, pulling Dean's limp form up and over his shoulders. Dean was no light weight but Sam was determined to manage alone. Once in Sam's room Sam gently laid Dean on the bed, taking in the different clothes he wore and how pale he had become. Sam sat beside him, gently stoking Dean's face as Bobby got what was needed to secure Dean so that he could not harm them or himself. Sam flinched but said nothing, knowing it had to be done. Dean's words had hurt so much but he knew Dean hadn't truly meant them; the vampires had messed with his mind, like Kate had done to him so he'd have sex with her. He just wanted his Dean back.

"Sam…."

"He didn't mean it Bobby, they did something to him." Sam snapped and Bobby sighed.

"You heard him Sam, he said he has a mate, we both know what that does."

"So we kill the bastard and Dean will be himself again." Sam argued.

"Do you really think Dean, this Dean, will betray his mate?" Bobby asked gently and Sam looked away.

It was at that moment that Dean twitched, the blood beginning to wear off and Sam shifted to gently stroke his face, hoping to comfort him through the pain. Pain filled green eyes slowly opened and focused on him. "It's okay Dean, you're okay." Sam whispered and Dean blinked at him before moaning in pain. "How much of that stuff did you use?" Sam demanded and Bobby stared at him.

"The whole syringe, he had you pinned Sam!"

"He wasn't hurting me Bobby." Sam argued.

Dean could hear them and wanted to snarl, to attack but he felt so weak. Though Sam hadn't known from what his brother was saying. A syringe….Dead Man's blood, that explained the pain and weakness. He tried to move again to find there was more than the blood exposure keeping him in place, he was chained down. "Sss..am…" He slurred and then he saw Sam leaning over him, face showing concern. Didn't Sam get it? They were part of two different worlds now; Sam should leave and live his mortal life.

"I'm sorry Dean; I swear I didn't know Bobby was going to do that." Sam told him and then he raised Dean's head and put a glass to his lips. "Drink, it'll help."

Dean didn't have much choice as the liquid slipped past his lips but then he gulped the blood greedily. Sam was right; he could feel the pain fading and his strength returning. He struggled against the chains and snarled. "Let me go Sam and I won't tell my mate about this. Just leave and never come back."

"How can you say that? We've never been apart for long and you want me to leave? Listen to yourself Dean; you can't believe it sounds right. I know you remember, this wouldn't change or erase your memories." Sam pleaded; running a hand over Dean's chest and to his shock Dean felt himself reacting. He hated his body for betraying his mate but he supposed it was only natural; Sam had been his lover for several years after all. Vampire or not his body hadn't changed so Sam knew what would make him react.

"Don't." he growled, realising they were alone in the room. "I'll kill you."

"I don't believe you. When Dad told you, even when I told you to do it, you couldn't. You're still my big brother, the one person on this planet I love more than anything. You have to remember that." Sam whispered, hand moving to Dean's pale cheek. Dean stared at him, a little shocked by Sam's outburst.

"You're human, I'm not. We belong with our own kind. I have a mate, a new family. Go find the same Sam."

"Why Dean? Why did you mate with him?" Sam asked softly.

Dean stared at Sam, why? Because…because it was the right thing to do. His Maker had chosen him, wanted him, how could he refuse? "It is an honour he chose me Sam, he is my Maker." Dean finally answered. "I love him more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone."

"More than me?" Sam choked out and Dean nodded, hearing the soft noise Sam seemed to make without realising it, a sound of heartrending grief and Dean felt a flash of guilt for causing it. "I….I love you Dean, I can't do this without you." Sam told him and Dean shook his head.

"You're mortal, human, you'll get over it." Dean answered and Sam let out a hysterical sounding laugh before looking away.

"You don't get it Dean, you're the only reason I'm not drugged up in a mental ward." Sam told him and Dean frowned. "You spent forty years in hell…..I spent longer than that trapped in a cage with Lucifer himself. You think that doesn't change a person, doesn't….doesn't do permanent damage? I keep seeing…..but then you're there and it's so easy to ignore anything but you. To know that it's not real. This last month without you it's gotten so hard, I know I've freaked Bobby out a few times." Sam admitted softly.

Dean stared at him, feeling shocked. Sam had never said anything, was he lying to make Dean feel sympathy? Dean stared into the hazel eyes and realised, no it wasn't a lie. Sam really was losing his grip on reality the longer they were apart. But what did Sam expect him to do about it? Stay? He couldn't, his Mate and Nest needed him.

"I'm going to let you go." Sam finally whispered and Dean stared in shock. "If you do two things for me."

"What?" Dean asked warily.

"First, a last kiss. One last kiss like I'm your world." Sam choked and Dean thought it over before nodding, it would feel wrong but he could give Sam that. A better goodbye than leaving him bleeding out he guessed.

"And second?" Dean asked, expecting Sam to want him to not kill people or call him or something. So what Sam whispered was a very big shock.

"Kill me, drain me dry." Sam looked at him, tears in his eyes.

TBC…


	12. 12

"This is a trick."

Sam shook his head. "No trick Dean." He stroked Dean's face tenderly. "Better a quick death than a slow slide into insanity. If I can't be by your side than take my blood Dean, let part of me be with you." Sam begged and Dean stared at him, smelling the sweet scent of Sam's blood so close.

Dean stared at his mortal blood, able to tell he was serious. Sam wanted to die at his hand, well teeth. He'd come to warn Sam to leave, to spare him the war that was coming and things definitely hadn't gone to plan. He'd tasted Sam's blood before and there was nothing else like it, to have permission to take it all…. "Agreed." Dean whispered and Sam nodded, unlocking the chains and yanking them away from Dean. Dean sat up slowly and Sam turned so they were face to face, one hand moving to the back of Dean's neck. Dean took a deep unneeded breath and then leant in to fulfil Sam's first condition. He kissed Sam, holding the warm body close as he slipped his tongue into Sam's mouth, mapping it out gently. Sam clung to him, kissing back with everything he had, moaning in pleasure. Kissing Sam felt different to kissing Vincent and different to how he remembered. They finally parted, Sam panting for air.

"I love you Dean, please don't forget me. And….and tell your Mate he better look after you or I'll haunt his ass." Sam pleaded before offering his throat, tears threatening to fall and Dean nodded, leaning in to lick at the skin over the vein. He would give Sam as painless a death as he could, he had loved Sam once, had died for him; he would not have Sam die in agony. Sam clung to him, whimpering as he teased the skin and then he finally placed his teeth against Sam's throat. Sam tightened his grip on Dean, shifting his head to rest against Dean's neck as best he could.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vincent was starting to get concerned about his Mate; it wasn't like Dean to be gone so long without word. He knew the younger vampire could take care of himself, he was an ex-hunter after all, but he'd been gone for too long and since he'd fed before leaving why had he left? It wasn't to hunt. He'd give him another hour or so and then go looking.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean could hear Sam's blood singing to him, he wanted nothing more than to bite down and drink him dry. But he couldn't because of the way the kiss had felt. His lips were still tingling from the warmth of Sam's, he pulled back.

"Please Dean, just do it," Sam whispered, his eyes closed. Dean had to see if it was just a trick or if it really was different. He pressed his lips to Sam's again. He expected to feel nothing, that it was just Sam's words that had made him think he was feelings things that weren't real. But as soon as his lips touched Sam's Dean felt a pulse of electricity run through him. He wanted more. He kissed harder, Sam was still unresponsive, too shocked to move. Dean pulled back.

"Please Sam, I need…" Dean panted; Sam looked at him with surprised eyes. For a second he looked just like his Dean, his face flushed, hair messy from their kiss.

"Dean?" he whispered not believing it was true.

"Sam I need you, please?" Dean begged, he didn't know why but he needed the mortal to touch him, his body was crying out for it. Sam bit his lip. It was a trick; Dean was just messing with him before he killed him. He shook his head.

"No." he turned his head, he couldn't believe that he was turning Dean down but he needed it to be real. "Just drink."

Dean couldn't just drink without knowing if Sam felt different to Vincent, how could he be loyal to his mate if his body was craving another? Dean lowered his head down and kissed Sam softly. Sam shivered. It was in that moment that Dean knew what he needed to do. "Sammy," he whispered, his lips just touching Sam's ear causing him to shudder again. Dean didn't know why but the mortal seemed more responsive to that name. Sam gulped; he could feel his body reacting to Dean's actions and words.

"Don't." he protested feebly as Dean ran and hand down to the hem of his shirt.

"Need you Sammy." Dean pulled the material from Sam's body revealing his toned chest. Sam's eyes snapped open and he pulled Dean into a fierce kiss. Dean grinned as he felt Sam's hand work its way into his hair as they fought over dominance of the kiss. Dean couldn't believe how good it felt. Dean took control as he rolled Sam onto his back and began to explore his warm body with his hands. Both men were lost in each other, hands were roaming all over. Sam was moaning and bucking up against Dean, causing Dean to let out a long moan at the delicious friction.

"Dean, Dean." Sam breathed as Dean began sucking and gently nipped at his collar bones making his way lower, spending what seemed like an eternity licking at the tattoo that they both shared.

"Tell me what you want Sammy." Dean's eyes were clouded with lust. He couldn't get enough of the human; it was intoxicating listening to his heart speed up at the touches, the way his skin burned under him. He needed more, he wanted more. He ran his tongue down Sam's tight abs and then pulled up to watch as Sam arched up, groaning.

"You...You, Dean, want you," he panted, he looked up into Dean's eyes. They were still the same; Dean was still Dean, his and only his. Dean grinned that signature cocky smile and made quick work of Sam's jeans and pants, using his speed to get what he wanted. Sam moved so he was sitting up, pulling Dean in for another long kiss he began to unbutton Dean's own jeans, slipping his hand in he was met with another long, husky moan from Dean as he gripped him and slowly moved his hand.

"Uh, Sam, Sam!" Dean began to chant his name. Sam grinned as he moved in to kiss Dean's own throat, sucking the flesh, claiming him. Dean moaned and babbled as he got lost in the pleasure. "B...Bite me Sam, bite me!" he cried out as Sam sped up his movements. Sam bit his lip, this was new, Dean was never usually into that kind of thing. "Bite me, Sammy," Dean arched back giving Sam access to his throat. Sam kissed along from Dean's shoulder to the bow of his throat, placing a kiss before biting down. Dean screamed his name as he came, arching into Sam's touch. Sam pulled back and watched as Dean fell back against the bed. He pulled Sam in for another kiss. Sam was once again rolled onto his back as Dean removed the rest of his clothing. Sam felt his breathing hitch as he was met with the sight of Dean.

"How are you still?" Sam asked as he noticed Dean's still very prominent arousal.

"Vampire perk." Dean grinned before he slid down Sam's body and took Sam into his mouth. Sam arched up of the bed and cried out with pleasure. Dean began a slow rhythm moving his head up and down, slightly grazing Sam with his teeth.

"Dean, Dean." Sam held onto the bed frame as he tried to buck up into the warmth of Dean's mouth. Dean easily held him in place and continued with his torturous pace. "Please, Dean, need you," Sam moaned out. Dean pulled back and Sam whimpered at the lost of contact.

"Where Sammy, where do you need me?" Dean wanted to hear the mortal say it.

"Inside me, need you to…" Sam trailed off as he felt Dean slide one finger into him painfully slow. Dean was taking his time prepping the human, he didn't want to hurt him and he was aware of his strength. When Sam was pushing back against three fingers Dean decided that he was satisfied that Sam was ready. Taking his hand away he began to coat his arousal with a generous amount of lube. Sam groaned at the sight of Dean touching himself, watching that hand he felt a new wave of nerves hit him; this would be the first time since his...trip and since Dean had turned. Dean positioned himself and Sam didn't have time to think anymore as Dean pushed into him. "Fuck Dean!" he cried out as Dean moved until he was buried within Sam. Dean's senses were on fire, nothing had felt this good since he'd been turned.

"God Sammy, so fucking tight!" Dean growled. He pulled slowly back and pushed forward again. He had to try not to get carried away.

"Faster Dean," Sam breathed and it was all Dean could do not to come right then, but he complied speeding up his thrusts. Sam began to moan out with every thrust. "Dean, ugh Dean, Dean!" Sam pushed his hips up to meet Dean's movements, driving Dean deeper into him. Dean's head was swimming; he gripped Sam's hips and pulled him into each movement, not caring that he would leave bruises. He angled himself so that he was hitting Sam's spot every time. Sam was practically screaming his name and squeezing round him causing Dean to want more. He pulled back and flipped Sam over. Thrusting back before Sam could complain, he could tell that Sam was close. He could hear his heart beating faster and feel his muscles tightening. Dean continued to hit that spot deep inside Sam as he neared his own climax.

"Sam, Sammy, Sam." Dean moved harder and faster.

"Dean, Dean, love you gonna, oh uh, Dean!" Sam cried out as Dean slid a hand round and began jacking him off. Sam tightened round Dean causing him to reach his own climax.

"Love you too Sammy!" Dean slowed down the movements and both men collapsed against each other spent.

"Dean that was…" Sam whispered as he found his place against Dean's chest.

"Only half of what I can do," Dean raised Sam's chin and kissed him again, relishing the feeling. Vincent had been wrong there was something better than him. But as Dean watched Sam settle into sleep he couldn't help but feel a pull in his chest. He shouldn't be here; he shouldn't be feeling this for a human he should be with his family; with the nest. This was wrong.

Sam could feel his heart speed up as he stalked his victim. His muscles ached from keeping them tense, but he couldn't be obvious, he needed to wait. He saw Dean nod at him and then he lunged. He easily took the guy to the ground and heard himself growl as Dean approached, both brothers let their fangs slide down over their teeth and he groaned as he felt the blood run down his throat.

Sam woke with a start, he sat up, it was still dark outside. "Dean?" he reached over for his lover but the bed beside him was empty. "Fuck!" Sam cussed under his breath.

"What the hell happened in here?" Bobby asked from the doorway "Where's Dean?"

"He's with them." Sam whispered still trying to work out what his dream meant. Did he really want to be a vampire? Would he really enjoy killing people?

"Well that's just great, there's a frigging vampire war brewing and Dean can't pick a team, Sam I hate to have to tell yer this but we have to leave." Sam looked at the older man with horror.

"No, you can if you want Bobby but I'm staying." He knew Dean had felt something, that they had somehow broken through the mating bond to the real Dean, even if just for a while. He could not abandon Dean, not now and then he paled. If Dean had gone back…his mate would smell Sam and sex all over him. Dean hadn't showered even once before leaving, that would have woken Sam so Dean was going back reeking of what they had done. He would be seen as having betrayed his mate, what would they do to him?

TBC…


	13. 13

Vincent relaxed as Dean appeared but then frowned as he smelt something on his mate. He snarled and grabbed Dean who gasped in surprise. Vincent got a good whiff of sex and…..the brother!

Dean stared at his snarling mate and felt a flash of fear. Vincent knew. He had betrayed his mate and his mate could smell it. Why hadn't he stopped somewhere to wash up? He was dragged into the main room, unable to struggle. He could feel everyone watching as his clothes were torn off him and then he was pushed against the wall.

"How could you betray me Dean? I've given you everything." Vincent purred dangerously and Dean shuddered, unable not to react to his voice. "I took you as my mate, made you a prince and this is how you repay me?" He snarled in rage. Dean whimpered; utterly limp in his Makers grip. "Why would you betray me with a filthy human? With food?" He snapped and Dean felt a flash of guilt over his actions. Why had he done it? Dean let his head fall to the side, offering his vulnerable throat in apology. He cried out as sharp teeth slid into the skin, taking what he had drunk earlier from him, weakening him. "My Mate or not for this you must be punished Dean." Vincent hissed, letting Dean drop to the floor. With a nod two others approached and pulled Dean to his feet, Dean hanging limply. They dragged him to the centre of the room and staked him out on the floor and then a section of ceiling was pulled back to reveal the lightening sky and Dean felt a thrill of terror. Weakened and tied down he was to be left in the sun, it wouldn't kill him but he was going to wish it would. Blood tinged tears leaked free as he looked for his Mate, eyes begging for forgiveness and Vincent kneeled beside him, stroking his face tenderly. "I forgive you." He whispered and Dean sobbed in relief. If his mate forgave him then he could take the punishment.

Dean could feel eyes on him as the sun rose, it hurt but he would accept the pain. He had betrayed his family, his nest but he was being forgiven. To be forgiven and accepted he could handle any pain. As the hours passed Dean slipped into delirium, weakened from the loss of blood and the burning sun. He pulled futilely at his bonds, crying out for Vincent, Sam, even his Dad. By the time the sun set again he was unconscious. He never felt Vincent releasing him and carrying him to their room, gently feeding him some bagged blood to restore his strength.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam slammed the door shut, another day of nothing and he was scared Dean was truly dead now. There were growing signs of the coming war, more and more people were disappearing or being found dead, drained of their blood. He had to find Dean soon. He figured the progress on getting through to his Dean them being together had caused was gone or Dean would have gotten word to him somehow buy now. Which meant he'd be starting from scratch with getting Dean to want him again. But he would do that, he would do anything to have Dean back, he didn't care that Dean was a vampire, he'd be turned if necessary to keep Dean. He lay down on the bed they'd shared that once, clutching the pillow as he forced himself to remember Dean making love to him, anything other than the taunting figure he could see in the corner. He was slipping and he knew it, Dean should have kept his promise before leaving, he should have killed him. "Sammy, he's not coming back you know," Sam looked up to see Lucifer sitting inspecting his fingernails. "Why would he, he's a monster now." he looked up.

"Shut up." Sam growled.

"He's gone and he's never coming back, but then you still think this is all real don't you? Ha, poor Sammy." Sam watched as Nick laughed.

"Shut up!" Sam threw a glass at him.

"Hoo ho, Sam, temper temper." Nick laughed again.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Dean he's coming back." Sam closed his eyes.

"Sure he will, what's not to come back for, a pathetic excuse for a brother who doesn't know what's real or not," Nick sighed "Yeah Sam, you're a real catch."

"I said SHUT UP!" Sam screamed sitting up again.

"Er Sam, you ok there son?" Bobby inched into the room holding two bags of fast food and a six pack.

"Yeah, fine Bobby just," Sam shook his head.

"Yeah, ok, well I managed to find something out, might not help but it's worth knowing," Bobby placed the food on the table but Sam noticed how he kept his eyes on him all the time.

"Dean?" Sam's looked up in hope.

"No, sorry Sam, but I do know where the rival clan are held up, maybe we go in and clean it out?" Bobby opened a beer and took a sip.

"Or we use the information to get Dean back." Sam said thinking out loud.

"Sam.."

"We can arrange a meeting with Dean's mate, and organise a trade, Dean for the location of the second nest, then we take Dean and leave town." Sam began planning the meeting.

"Sam…" Bobby tried to interject.

"We can take him to your basement, he'll be fine after a few days, maybe," Sam continued.

"SAM!" Bobby suddenly slammed down his bottle, Sam looked at him startled. "You know that that's not gonna happen don't you? Dean's one of them now and I don't know what happened here the other night but it won't happen again, he's mated Sam, he'll never leave them, you have to wipe out both nests before any more people get hurt, boy don't look at me like that, you know I'm right." Sam felt fresh tears well up threatening to fall.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean snarled and ripped out the other vampires' throat, revelling in the fight, his troops around him as they fought the scouting party, tearing them to shreds. Since his punishment Dean had thrown himself into the war one hundred and ten percent, wanting to prove his worthiness to his Mate. He had let him down badly; he had to show Vincent how sorry he was and how much the older vampire meant to him. Destroying Vincent's enemies would help do that. He stepped back and looked around, smirking when he found all the rival vampires were truly dead. He looked over his troops, seeing some were injured. "Pair up and hunt quickly to heal. Be back before sunrise." Dean ordered and they obeyed him. Dean sighed and went for a walk, snorting when he found his feet had led him back to a certain motel. He could smell Sam and the scent he figured was Bobby though the older man wasn't present. Dean moved closer, peering into the room.

Sam was pacing, hands running through his hair, messing it up. He was shaking his head occasionally as if listening to someone speaking but Dean couldn't detect anyone else in the room. "Stop it! You're not here! I'm out!" Sam screamed and Dean's eyes widened, remembering what Sam had told him only a week earlier but seeing it himself felt odd. Sam really was going mad. He should have done as Sam asked, killed him and spared him this fate. Dean sighed and walked away, feeling a swell of pity for his mortal brother. He would not wish madness on anyone.

Dean made his way home and smiled at Vincent when he met him at the entrance. He went into his mates' arms, letting Vincent sniff him, checking for injuries. "It went well?"

"No deaths on our part, I sent the injured to hunt paired with the uninjured." Dean answered, leaning into Vincent's touch, melting against him and Vincent chuckled.

"Your work is done for the nigh beloved, come to bed." Vincent purred and Dean nodded, letting himself be led back to their rooms. Dean reverently removed Vincent's clothes, kissing the bared skin as he went and then stripped off himself, lying down on the bed, waiting for his Mate. Vincent grinned and moved onto the bed, crouching over Dean with a wicked smirk and Dean laughed, spreading out in offering. Vincent began working on his body and Dean reacted to his Mate, needing his touch but a small, hidden part of his mind whispered there was better out there, that there was love somewhere else too. He cried out as Vincent's teeth slid into his throat, biting his Mate in return, exchanging a small amount of blood, strengthening their bond. Dean writhed beneath him wildly, wanting only Vincent, no longer hearing that small more human part of himself that longed for Sam's warm touch and unconditional love.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby sat in the motel room listening as Sam babbled to himself in the bathroom. He sighed; he knew that the kid couldn't go on much longer like this. He needed his brother or a miracle. It pained him to see one of his adopted sons like this and to feel so helpless. He didn't know what he could do or if there anything he could do. He forced himself to smile as Sam entered the room.

"Hey Bobby, didn't know you were back." Sam blushed.

"Yeah, just got here so we got a plan yet?" he asked as Sam sat down.

"We need to get Dean back, but how to get him back is the problem right?" Bobby nodded "So I'm thinking we go for the old saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Sam looked at Bobby with hope.

"Don't say you mean working with the rival clan?"

"It makes perfect sense, we let them take Dean, give him to us and then watch the two clans massacre each other," the younger man smiled.

"Sam that's, crazy!" Bobby stared in disbelief.

"I am going to get Dean back and this is the only plan we have so I'm going with or without you." Sam stood with determination.

"Fine, if you're so determined to kill yourself; I can't let you do it alone, idjit." Bobby rose too and they made their way to the Impala.

TBC…


	14. 14

"Sire, we can sense…"

"Let them come." a dark voice said from the shadows, the figure nodded and backed away.

Sam and Bobby made their way through the tunnels until they found the entrance to the lair. "You got a plan in case this one goes sour?" Bobby asked, Sam shrugged and opened the door. "Oh that's comforting." Bobby grumbled before following. They found themselves in an open room, well lit and surrounded by vampires. "Balls." whispered Bobby.

"Now I find myself in a position where I'm asking, what would two hunters be doing willingly walking into a vampire nest?" a smooth voice asked.

"Looking for the boss." Sam stood tall.

"Are you now, to what end?" the voice asked again, the surrounding vampires laughed.

"Trade." Sam answered bluntly.

"How very interesting, and what makes you think that you have anything that I want boy?" a vampire stepped out of the shadows and gripped Sam's neck, pulling him so they were face to face.

"I do." Sam croaked.

The vampire sniffed Sam and then licked his cheek. "Really? Hmm, perhaps I should hear you out," the vampire released him and offered his hand "Quinntin."

"Sam." they shook.

"So tell me Sam, what you have."

"I know where the rival clan is and I'm willing to tell you, but I need you to do something for me."

"Go on." Quinntin gestured for Sam to continue.

"My brother was…turned," Sam paused "I want you to get him back to me."

"He's mated?" Sam nodded.

"With his maker, the head of the nest."

Quinntin stared. "With Vincent? Now why would he mate with a hunter?" he put a finger to his chin. "I accept your offer, I will retrieve your brother but you have to promise not to stop me from taking over the clan."

"Sam." Bobby said with a warning in his voice.

"Deal." Sam said.

"Splendid, now where is my brother?"

"Vincent is your brother?" Sam asked shocked.

"He is, now where is his hide out, he's been most secretive about it." Sam told the vampires where to find Dean and they let him and Bobby go with the promise of returning Dean the next night. "But be warned mortal, I plan on killing his mate, that might make him, violent, it is a strong bond and to have it taken away, well Dean will not be able to control himself."

"I can handle him; just get him away from them." Quinntin nodded.

"Are you sure about this?" Bobby asked when they were back at the car.

"No, but I have to try." Sam said taking a breath.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean and Vincent were lying in bed together, dozing away the daylight hours. With Sam's intel Quinntin and his vampires were creeping through the nest, moving to quickly silence any that could give them away. It wasn't hard to find the sleeping Mates; their scents were easy to track through the hideout. Quinntin gave the signal and his specially picked group rushed in, injecting Dean with Dead Man's blood and cuffing him to keep his side of the deal with the hunter. Dean woke and struggled, the blood working quickly, he soon slumped against his captors, pain filled eyes locked on his Mate as Vincent fought against five well trained vampires. Dean moaned as his Mate was restrained, unable to do anything. "Hello brother." Quinntin stepped into sight and Vincent stared in horror.

"How?" He demanded and his brother chuckled.

"Lets just say you pissed off the wrong hunter." He whispered so Dean couldn't hear. "Even I know better than to mess with the Winchester's." he grabbed Vincent by the hair and then slit his throat to the bone, Dean crying out weakly at his Mate's agony. Quinntin dropped him and leant against the wall, watching his brother bleed out. Vincent stared at Dean as his life drained away, realising that maybe his brother was right. He should have left them alone or claimed them both. Dean struggled weakly as his mate became paler and paler, he had to help him! But then Vincent went limp and Quinntin moved in with a machete to remove his head, making sure he was dead for good. Dean screamed and slumped in his captors' arms, unconscious. "Take him to the brother's motel and tell them to leave town." Quinntin ordered, watching them carry Dean away.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam opened the door to find two vampires with Dean's unmoving body supported between them. "Dean!" Sam called in alarm.

"Dead man's blood." One told him, shoving Dean at him and Sam caught him gently. "Quinntin said to leave town."

Sam nodded and they left. Sam got Dean over to the bed and gently stroked his hair. "You're gonna be okay Dean." He looked up and smiled as Bobby left the bathroom.

"Sam?"

"He's unconscious, we were told to leave town." Sam answered and Bobby nodded, getting the Impala ready.

The drive back to Bobby's had been the most tense of Sam's life. He knew that Bobby was pissed with him and he knew that having an unconscious vampire in the boot of the car was not ideal either but he knew that he could get through to Dean, he had to.

"Let's get him into the basement," Bobby grunted as they pulled up outside his house.

"Yeah, then what?" Sam asked biting his lip.

"You tell me, this is your genius idea." Bobby snapped as they struggled with Dean's weight.

"Let's just wait for him to wake up and see what happens?" Sam suggested as they laid Dean down on the camp bed.

Bobby grunted in response and shackled Dean to the bed. "Precaution," he said as he saw Sam's expression. They left the room, each man hoping that Dean would pull through.

The light stung as Dean opened his eyes. He was tied down to a bed. He felt like his heart had been ripped from his body, he felt hollow and sick. His mate was dead, he was completely alone. He let out a tortured cry.

Sam winced as he heard the cry. "Dean." he whispered.

"What should we do now?" Bobby asked his voice full of concern.

"I'm going in, and I want you to promise that you won't come in with me, no matter what happens." Sam didn't look at Bobby while he spoke.

"What are you planning Sam?" Bobby asked his voice rising.

"It doesn't matter as long as we get the real Dean back, promise me." Sam bit his lip with determination. He would do what he had to get Dean back.

"Ok, but be careful." Sam nodded and made his way down to Dean.

TBC….


	15. 15

Dean looked up as he heard the human approach. He would kill them. It was their fault that he was alone.

"Dean." Sam whispered as he entered the room. Dean could tell that it pained him to see him shackled. 'Because he loves you' a voice told him. He frowned and pushed it back.

"Screw you!" he spat.

"Dean please, I had to get you away from him, I...I need you." Sam looked down "But if you want to go, then I won't stop you, but I know that deep down you still love me and I love you, please Dean try, try to remember." Sam pleaded as he unfastened Dean's chains. Dean lunged and pinned Sam to the ground. Sam cried out at the impact and was taken by surprise as Dean kissed him with a violent force.

Dean literally ripped the clothes from the mortal, he wanted to forget his pain, he wanted to hurt something and this mortal was here. He could hear his heart speeding, could almost taste the fear. Dean grinned as he flipped the human over and pulled him onto his knees. Shedding his own clothes he paused before he entered the mortal. 'You can't hurt Sammy, prepare him first' that voice said. Dean felt a twinge of guilt at what he had nearly done. Quickly preparing Sam, Dean didn't waste anything and he was soon throwing his head back in pleasure as he kept a hard, fast rhythm, thrusting, losing himself in the pleasure. He didn't care whether he was hurting the human or not, all he cared about was losing this feeling of despair every time he thought about his maker.

Sam smiled as he felt Dean pull him closer, this was how it should be, Dean loved him. They were supposed to be together, this was right. He couldn't feel the blood dripping down his hips from Dean gripping him so tightly. It was only when Dean bit down on his shoulder that he cried out. Dean had never been into the kinky stuff before, perhaps the drama of their last hunt had been more stressful for him than Sam had first realised. Sam decided to let it go for now.

"Love you, uh, Dean," he panted as he felt Dean slow his movements. Dean pushed the mortal away from him and growled in response. Sam smiled at his brother.

"Get the fuck away from me." Dean spat as he pushed Sam out of the room and slammed the heavy iron door. Sam blinked back tears and put his hand on the cool metal. Something was wrong with Dean.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bobby, what happened in that town?" Sam asked later after he had cleaned up, there had been some bruises to cover but nothing he couldn't handle.

"Sam?" the older man looked up at the boy.

"Dean, something's wrong with him, he seems different." Sam said as he picked up a takeout menu.

"Sam, you do remember right?" Bobby sat forward; this was not going to end well if Sam's crazy started to act up when Dean was not feeling himself.

"Remember what?" Sam looked to his left and shuddered at something unknown; he shook his head as if to clear the image and turned back to Bobby. "What happened to Dean?" he asked clutching the menu tighter.

"Sam, you should sit down," Bobby took a breath 'Lord help me' he thought before he continued "Sam, Dean, you faced a vampire nest," Sam nodded "They got Dean, he's been turned Sam." Sam's eyes widened with shock.

"No." he whispered.

"Oh yes Sammy, but hey might not be, you could just admit that you're still in the pit with me, Dean is alive and well and you an me are still roomies." Nick chuckled from the corner.

"Fuck you!" Sam screamed.

"Sam, hey Sam! Listen, you gotta get a grip if we're going to get your brother back on our side." Bobby tried to keep his cool, but it was hard seeing one of his adopted sons like this, and one turned he didn't know how much more of this he could take, these boys needed each other and he was going to get the two of them back to themselves again even if it killed him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean sat on the cot, staring into space. He wanted his Mate back so badly; it felt like a hole had been punched through his chest. Using the mortal had surprisingly dulled the pain for a while but now that he was alone again it hurt more than ever. He buried his head in his knees but then lifted his head as he heard the yelling coming from upstairs. He listened to the two humans, wondering why he had locked himself in rather than killing them and leaving but he honestly didn't feel like doing anything but grieving at the moment. He could hear Bobby yelling for Sam to get a grip and frowned. He remembered Sam's wish for him to kill him….seeing Sam in the motel room talking to thin air…..

"You're a pain in the ass boy." A voice commented and Dean turned to see Bobby staring in at him through the open grill in the door. He sneered at the human and turned his back to him. "Don't you turn your back on me Dean Winchester!" Bobby snapped and Dean found himself turning back to the hunter. "Do you have any idea the hell you've put your brother through? He's barely able to function and you…..don't think I don't know what happened down here. Damn it Dean use your head! You think you loved that vampire? It was a freaking blood bond because the bastard stole your life from you. You're a hunter! You know what vampires do; if you'd focus on your training you'd know it wasn't real. That bastard was using you. Sam loves you; you're all that's keeping him hanging on. And I know you love Sam, you sold your soul for him!" With that Bobby slammed the grate shut and left, praying his words got through to the vampire.

Dean frowned, the mortal was lying, his mate loved him. Vincent would never use him; he'd needed him to run the nest. What was happening to Sam was unfortunate but not his fault. 'But what about your soul?' a voice inside him said.

"That doesn't mean anything now, I was human then," Dean growled to himself. But deep down he knew that wasn't true, he had felt something when he had been with Sam, he couldn't shake that feeling and he knew that Sam would slip into madness without him. But he still couldn't help but feel that he was betraying his mate.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was muttering under his breath as he and Bobby tried to watch a movie. "Sam?" Bobby asked. Sam looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah Bobby?" Bobby could feel his heart breaking.

"Maybe you should go check on Dean?" the older man said, hoping that he had gotten through to Dean or at least that the sight of his brother would be enough to snap him out of this emo-vamp rut. He didn't want to think about what they would have to do if they couldn't get him out of it. He was not going to have a pissed off vampire in his house!

"Sure, do we have any blood bags for him?" Sam seemed to be remembering better that Dean was now a vampire.

"Yeah, in the microwave ready for you to heat," Bobby gestured to the kitchen. Sam happily got up and warmed up the blood carefully pouring it into a cup and almost skipping his way to the basement entrance.

"Dean?" Sam asked as he neared the door.

"Sam?" Sam peered through the grate but he couldn't see his brother. He opened the door. Dean grabbed the mug and drained it eagerly. Sam smiled at Dean who stared at him, something seemed off about Sam. "Thanks." Dean decided he could at least be polite to his brother who smiled again. Dean stared at Sam and realised he'd lost weight, a lot of it. Wasn't he eating properly? "Did you eat today?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged. Dean moved closer, inhaling Sam's scent. Sam chewed his lip, watching Dean curiously and Dean reached out to touch his cheek making Sam smile and lean into his touch. "You need to eat Sam, you're human, you need food."

"Need you." Sam stated.

"You're human, I'm a vampire, we don't belong together." Dean argued but Sam stubbornly shook his head. "Sam," He was cut off by Sam wrapping himself around him and Dean could feel him trembling. Dean slowly wrapped his arms around Sam, taking his weight easily. His eyes closed in pleasure as the heat of Sam's body sank into his own cold one. Sam clung to him, practically nuzzling him and Dean moved them to the cot, Sam cuddling into him. He felt rather confused by Sam's behaviour; he was acting….like he had when they were younger. "Sam?"

"Real, you're real, not there." Sam mumbled and Dean tightened his grip instinctively when he heard the fear in Sam's voice.

"This is real Sam, you're not in hell." Dean agreed and Sam looked up at him, eyes begging for help. Dean stared down at him a lifetime of instincts and love battling against the agony of his mate being killed.

"Dean," Sam looked up at his brother "Will you sing me that song?"

Dean frowned. "What song?" Sam turned so that he was looking into Dean's eyes, a frown of his own on his face.

"The bedtime song?" he said as if it should be obvious. Dean smiled at the memory; he had made up a lame ass song to get Sammy to go to bed when he was little. He hadn't sung it for years. Why was Sam asking him to do this now?

"Sam I don't remember the words," Dean admitted, even though he could have sung that song in his sleep, he had loved the way that Sam had sat on his knee while he sang to him, the way he had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Dean had often stayed awake just to watch Sam sleep, he was always so peaceful when he was asleep, a normal kid.

"Please?" Sam softly kissed Dean's neck, causing Dean to shiver.

"Ok, but you have to do something for me first," Sam sat up and looked wide eyes at his brother.

"What?" he asked sceptically.

"You have to go upstairs and eat a proper meal." Dean held up his hand when Sam opened his mouth to protest "Ah, no arguments, if you want the song you have to eat ok?" Dean didn't want the mortal to starve. Sam considered it for a minute before he reluctantly got up and made his way to the door. "Good choice Sam." Dean said with a smile.

"What you doing boy?" Bobby asked as Sam appeared in the kitchen.

"Dean said I should eat," Sam shrugged. Bobby stared as Sam made a sandwich and helped himself to some fruit from the fridge.

"He said that?" vampires didn't care about human welfare, unless they were keeping them alive for food. Bobby frowned, he knew that Dean had already fed from Sam at least once he didn't like it.

"Yeah, he said that he'd sing me the song if I had a proper meal, this is ok right?" Sam looked at Bobby, his lower lip caught between his teeth.

"Looks ok to me son." Bobby shrugged. Sam broke out into a smile and happily tucked into the food. Bobby shook his head; this was strange, even for Sam. 'This whole situation with Dean must have knocked him harder than I thought' Bobby thought. Sam made quick work of his meal and was once again skipping off to see his brother. "Sam, be careful," Bobby called after him but he doubted that the boy heard him. "Another sleepless night for me then," Bobby muttered to himself.

Dean could tell that the human had eaten and welcomed him onto the small cot revelling in the feeling of warmth and the sound of the blood. Sam held him tight and looked at him expectantly. Dean grinned.

Bobby had almost fallen asleep when he heard the faint sound of Dean's voice singing off key. He was glad that no-one was there to see him wipe away the tear that came to his eyes.

TBC…


	16. 16

A few days had passed and Dean was finding it more difficult to spend time with his brother. It was too confusing; he wanted to kill him, to taste his sweet blood and walk out of the basement, kill the old man and find the vampires who had taken his mate and make them pay. But a bigger part of him wanted to stay and protect the human, he was beginning to have feelings for the boy, not love exactly but seeing him struggle to keep his grip on reality was causing Dean to soften towards Sam.

"Hey Dean, whatcha thinking?" Sam asked for the umpteenth time. Dean sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know Sam, what are you thinking?"

"I was thinking about that time in New Haven when you brought that girl home but dad had got back and he was mad with you for leaving me alone," Sam laughed "He yelled at you ha ha." Dean smiled at the memory, not because it was a fond one, but because it meant that Sam still remembered his childhood. The more time Sam spent with him, the more he seemed to be gaining control of his mind.

"Yeah I did some dumb stuff back then." Dean turned to face Sam who was curled up in the blankets. Sam had taken to sleeping in the basement with Dean; they took turns in the little cot. Dean slept in it by day and Sam by night. The only problem with this arrangement was that the small room smelled of the human. It made it harder to resist. "Go to sleep now Sam." Dean could tell that his brother was fighting off sleep.

"But I don't wanna," Sam pouted pulling the blankets up to his chin. Dean rolled his eyes with a smile he flashed back to when Sam had been five...

*Flashback*

A nine year old Dean was getting more and more angry with his little brother. "Sammy!" Dean whined "Dad said you have to go to bed," the scruffy haired youngster stared with defiance at his older brother.

"No." he folded his arms over his chest.

"Sam!" Both boys' eyes widened as their dad got stood up.

"Dad, it's ok, I can do it." Dean stood in front of his brother. John moved his son without a word and grabbed Sam's arm and guided him into bed.

"Sam, you know that daddy's work is important right?" the youngest Winchester nodded, his bottom lip quivering "So I need you to be a good boy and listen to your brother ok?" Sam nodded again, tears welling in his eyes. "It's ok Sam, good night." John kissed his son and went back to his journal. Dean waited until his dad was deep in concentration before he got into bed with his baby brother, pulling Sam to him. The sobbing boy wrapped his arms round his brother and buried his face into his neck.

"I love you Sammy, it's ok," Dean whispered.

*Present*

"Please Sam, you need to rest." Dean pleaded with his brother. Sam's heavy eyes fell closed but he held his arms out for Dean. In the blink Dean was beside Sam, enveloping him, breathing in that delicious scent. Sam smiled as he slept and Dean heard his heart slow. It would be so easy to take him, to drain the sweet blood.

"Dean, we need to talk." Dean looked up to see Bobby in the doorway. Dean looked back down at the mortal sleeping in his arms and then gently settled him on the cot, moving towards the hunter. He wasn't sure how he felt about him anymore. He knew once the man had been like a father to him but now? Part of him wanted to sink his teeth in and drain him dry.

"What?" Dean asked him and Bobby stared at him.

"What are you doing?" He demanded and Dean frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"You better not be playing with him, fattening him up to feed." Bobby snapped and Dean blinked.

"What? No, I'm not." Dean denied, yes Sam's blood called to him in a way no one else's' did but he would not kill him. He'd decided that he would not drain Sam; though taking a few sips was incredibly tempting.

"Then what's going on Dean? Hmm, vampires don't tend to have much time for the living, don't hurt Sam," Bobby looked over at Sam sleeping. Dean growled and stepped in front of him, lowering into a defensive pose.

"I would never hurt him," he said in a low voice. Bobby took a step back, it was clear that Dean had stronger feelings for Sam than he had realised.

"Are you going to turn him?" the older man asked quietly, knowing that if Dean had decided to do so that there was nothing he could do, that both his sons would be lost to him. Dean stood back, shocked.

"No, I...I couldn't...Vincent." Dean was shocked, how could the mortal even suggest something like that, sure he was protective of the human but to turn him, to bond with him? That was absurd! He could never betray Vincent's memory like that.

"Dean!" both men turned as Sam called out in his sleep, his arms flaying as he clawed at who knows what. Bobby watched as Dean was at his side in a flash, gathering him up in his arms.

"Shh, I'm here Sammy, its ok I got you." Dean stroked Sam's hair as he rocked him gently.

Dean could feel the old man watching him, but he was lost in Sam's scent. He wondered how long it had been since he'd fed; being so close to Sam in such a confined space was having an effect on him. He needed air, blood. Settling Sam he rose.

"Where are you going Dean?" Bobby asked with concern.

"Out, watch Sam, I'll be back before dawn," and with that Dean became a blur as he ran from the house.

"Dammit!" Bobby cursed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean found himself in a whorehouse of all places. He looked at all the garish furniture and cheap looking women and shuddered at the memories of his human self in these places.

"Get you a drink?" Dean looked at the woman who had offered. He smiled, taking her hand.

"That would be awesome," she giggled as she led him to a secluded part of the bar. Dean wasted no time in pulling her to him and ripping her shirt down to expose her neck. "This won't hurt." he whispered as he ran his fangs over her neck. She shivered and Dean could almost taste her before he pierced the skin. He groaned as the blood ran down his throat. The woman gasped and held onto him tightly. Dean drank deeply until he felt the woman's heart begin to slow. He pulled back and ensured that her wound had begun to heal before he laid her down and exited the club. Leaning back against the wall he smiled as he felt the warmth of her blood running through his veins. Taking a deep breath of fresh air he knew what he needed. Sam. He had to feel what he had felt that night they had made love, he realised now that he craved it, he had to feel that again, and he would...

TBC….


	17. 17

Dean slipped back into the house and past the sleeping Bobby, heading down to the panic room to find Sam was still asleep though moving restlessly. Dean sat down and pulled Sam closer, amazed at how Sam settled at his touch. He was a vampire; Sam should not sleep so well in his arms. Dean stared hungrily at the body in his arms, but it wasn't Sam's blood he hungered for now. Dean lent down and pressed his lips to Sam's, smirking slightly when he felt Sam respond even in his sleep. Sleepy hazel fluttered open and then Sam was smiling at him, trying to tug him closer. "Need you." Dean growled and Sam looked up at him trustingly. It amazed him how much Sam still trusted him though with the way Sam's grip on reality still slipped maybe it wasn't so surprising. Sam nodded and began tugging at his shirt. Dean quickly yanked their clothes off and moved, earning a gasp of surprise form Sam as the mortal found himself lying on his back on the cot with Dean hovering over him. Dean just wanted to take what he wanted but that could hurt Sam and he was hesitant to do that now. Sam was his. Dean nuzzled Sam's throat, inhaling his scent, feeling Sam's pulse racing. "Mine."

"Yours." Sam instantly agreed, arching into him. "Please Dean, need you." He pleaded and Dean kissed him hard, Sam's lips parting eagerly. The feel of Sam's warm body against his was amazing and he had to fight the urge to bite or move too fast. If he hurt Sam then he'd have to wait for him to heal to do this again. And part of him was utterly horrified by the thought of ever hurting his Sam. So Dean decided to take his time, to really relish the feelings and touches of the human. Dean sat back between Sam's legs and smirked as he watched Sam buck up, his face flushed; his hair messed up. "Dean," he moaned out.

"I'm gonna go slow with you Sammy, I'm gonna make it so good for you, make you come so hard for me," he whispered into Sam's ear before he licked the lobe causing Sam to shudder. Dean smiled before he began to suck softly on Sam's neck, loving the way that his brother moaned and gripped his shoulders. Moving lower Dean started to work on his collar bone. Dean moaned as Sam's hardness rubbed against his own.

"Dean, oh, uh, Dean," Sam moaned out as Dean paid particular attention to his nipples, licking and nipping at their matching tattoo. He kept his hands firmly on Sam's hips, pinning them down; he wanted Sam to enjoy every single second of this. Sam was going crazy with lust as Dean moved lower. Dean could hear Sam's heart speed up as his tongue dipped into his belly button; his hands were tangled in Dean's hair urging him to go lower. Dean eased Sam's legs wider with his fingertips before tracing them down his thighs, ghosting over the flesh before finally taking Sam into his mouth. Sam cried out with surprise and pleasure as Dean slowly took him in inch by inch. The sound echoed round the room "God, Dean more!" Sam tried to thrust his hips up but once more Dean held them down.

"Wow Sam, you moan like a slut." Sam's eyes snapped open at the voice "Really, you're making me blush." Sam tried to ignore the voice that he had come to hate. He focused his attention on Dean, who was now teasing his arousal with his tongue, whilst still tracing lines up and down his thighs.

"Uh, fuck Dean," Sam panted, as he put his hand on the back of Dean's head urging him to speed up, this pace was torturing him. Dean chuckled before he moved back.

"Tell me what you want Sammy," he whispered. Sam knelt up and kissed Dean hard, grinding their erections together. Dean moaned into the kiss.

"Tell him what you want Sam, this is going to be so fun for me," Nick said for across the room "Better yet, I'll tell you what to say? Hmm, won't that be fun?" he laughed. Sam squeezed his eyes shut. Dean had now slid a finger inside him and was slowly stroking at that sweet spot. Sam was desperate to thrust up but the vampire was still holding his hips down. "Tell him you want to fuck his mouth, tell him Sam," Nick was sat right next to the bed, his arms crossed as he witnessed the scene.

Sam moaned out. "Dean, uh, Dean, wanna...Wanna fuck you're pretty mouth," he gasped out.

"Good boy." Nick grinned. Dean smirked before moving so he could take Sam back into his mouth causing the younger man to cry out again. Dean released Sam's hips and Sam bucked his hips wildly losing himself to the pleasure of Dean's mouth. "Moan for him Sam."

"Oh God, Dean, Dean!" Sam arched his back as he sped up his movements. "Dean, please!"

"Tell him you want him to fuck you, like the cheap whore you are," Nick said in Sam's ear.

"Fuck me, Dean, fuck me!" Sam cried out as he felt himself near his climax. Dean pulled back in surprise; he wasn't used to this side of Sam. Dean could feel the vampire in him responding to this Sam, the demonic side of him was desperate to use this Sam, to fuck him hard and drain him dry. Dean shook his head, this wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to get his Sam back, he wanted to protect him. "Please Dean," Sam looked up into his eyes before he got onto all fours for Dean.

Dean ripped off his clothes using his speed and eased himself into Sam. "God Sam, so fucking tight!" he growled, Sam groaned out and pushed back against Dean.

"Touching, really, brotherly love." Nick joked as he watched Dean gripped Sam's hips and pulled Sam back as he bucked his hips.

"Shut up, just shut up," Sam whispered before screaming out as Dean found that spot inside him. Dean frowned before moaning out as Sam tensed round him.

"Let him bite you Sam, beg for it," Nick teased Sam, his eyes wild with pleasure at the idea of the vampire becoming addicted to his own brother and true love. Sam was lost in his own pleasure he was so close to his end that he didn't care what happened to him anymore as long as Dean kept touching him.

"Bite me, bite me, Dean!" he screamed out as Dean began to jerk him off. The vampire in Dean went wild at the request. He could feel his fangs sliding down. He pulled Sam up so that he was against his back, Sam's pulse was erratic as he was so close to climax, Dean couldn't resist it and the fact that Sam was begging for him to do it. He bit down into the soft flesh of the bow of Sam's throat, both men moaning out as they came.

Sam thought that he would never stop coming, the sensation of the bite and Dean thrusting into his prostrate while jerking him of was all too much for him. He would have fallen forward if it wasn't for Dean holding him up. Dean kept up his movements until he was done before sliding away from Sam. He also forced himself to stop feeding as he could hear Sam's heartbeat slowing. He gently laid Sam down and smiled as Sam's arms instantly went out for him. Dean settled down into Sam's arms and stroked Sam's hair as he fell into a fitful sleep.

"So cute," Nick laughed as he watched the boys sleep.

 

Bobby lowered his book as the sounds from the basement stopped; he'd thought he'd soundproofed that room pretty well but apparently not. Who'd have thought Sam could talk and scream like that? He shuddered, he hadn't wanted to know! He waited a while and when there was no more noise he got up and slipped downstairs to check on them, blushing slightly as he found the two sleeping naked, Dean in Sam's arms. But then his embarrassment turned to alarm as he saw the wound on Sam's throat, Dean had fed from him. He moved slowly closer and bent to touch Sam's wrist, relived to find a steady if weaker than normal pulse. A low growl made him freeze and he looked over to see Dean partially awake and pulling Sam closer. "Easy Dean, it's just me." He breathed, relieved when Dean settled back down. He grabbed the medical kit that was there for if Sam accidentally hurt himself while not really with them mentally and gently tended to the bite, glad Sam slept through it. Once he was done Bobby covered them with a blanket and left them to sleep, making sure he had plenty of juice for Sam when he woke.

They both slept the day away and Dean woke slowly as the sun set outside, staring at the sleeping mortal beside him. Sam was paler than normal but he seemed to be okay otherwise, the bite on his throat bandaged and he was covered in a warm blanket. He slowly shifted around until he was cradling Sam in his arms, one hand moving to gently run through Sam's hair. Sam shifted slightly in his grip, moving closer to him. Dean stroked over the patch that covered Sam's neck. He'd gone too far last night, he knew he had, he should never have let himself lose control like that. Something had been wrong, was wrong with Sam and Dean was determined to find out what. Easing himself out of the bed he pulled some jeans on and made his way upstairs in the blink of an eye, Sam would never know he'd been gone.

"Jesus Dean, you scared the crap outta me," Bobby said as he saw the vampire staring at him.

"What's wrong with Sam?" Dean asked bluntly.

Bobby sighed."You finally realised huh? You done having your fun with him?" He spat.

Dean instantly growled. "Don't push me old man, just tell me what the fuck is wrong with him." Dean tried to remind himself what this man had once meant to him.

"Dean, he was in hell and not just hell, he was in a cage match with Lucifer himself, and now, well he's got the devil riding shotgun." Bobby explained. He watched as Dean took a step back and took a breath. Bobby also noticed how much more toned Dean was, despite his pale complexion.

"So that's who he was talking to last night," Dean muttered before turning back to Bobby. "How do we fix him?

"We can't, hell even Cas can't."

"But he's mine, I can't let anything hurt him." Dean's eyes met Bobby's and for a moment Bobby saw the old Dean, the real Dean, the Dean that would do anything for his brother, the Dean that was being ripped apart by Sam's current situation.

He took a step forward and put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "We'll find a way, don't worry."

Dean snarled at the older man. "Don't touch me!" he pulled away "And don't come near Sam again."

Bobby had had enough, he hit Dean. The vampire stumbled back and snarled again. "Now you listen here boy, I damn raised you too and don't think that you're the only one that is hurting about this, we all love Sam and we're gonna work together to find a way to get him right again, so you can stop with all you're macho vampire crap and save it for the tourists, we clear?" Bobby raised an eyebrow at the vamp.

Dean shook his head as if clearing it and nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good now let's get you two some food."

TBC…


	18. 18

Sam woke up alone. He panicked before he realised where he was. He sat up and winced; his hand going straight to the wound that Dean had caused. Dean had bitten him, drunk from him, hurt him.

"That's right Sammy, Dean doesn't love you very much does he?" Nick sneered. Sam shut his eyes and took a breath. "I mean how could he, look how he treated you last night, he just took you, feeding from you, while he raped you, like a cheap whore." Nick continued. Sam felt the tears pricking his eyes. Dean wouldn't do that, but then why did he have a bite mark on his neck.

"Hey Sammy, you're awake I brought you breakfast!" Dean appeared holding a tray with toast, eggs and coffee. Sam smiled weakly.

"Where's Bobby?" he asked quietly not looking at Dean.

"He's upstairs; you want me to call him?" Dean placed the tray down on the table beside the cot. "Here you eat this I'll go get him." Dean took a step back.

"No, I want to talk to Bobby myself, please, you might hurt me again." Sam pulled the covers up so that Dean couldn't see him. Dean was instantly by his side.

"Sammy, no, last night was, a mistake, I let myself go for a moment but I'll never do that again." Dean felt the terror rising and spreading across his chest. Sam was scared of him! All conflict that he'd felt since he'd been turned was now gone, Dean wanted Sam, but he had blown it. Sam was shivering with fear as he muttered things to himself.

"Not again, no, please, no, don't bite, not my fault." Sam whispered over and over. Dean fell back against the doorframe, he didn't even realise he'd been backing up.

"Bobby!"

"What happened?"

"He, I...He doesn't love me anymore." Dean said his voice completely numb. He watched as Sam threw himself into the older man's arms.

"Don't let him hurt me Bobby, he tried, he did it, he told me to ask him but Dean." Sam babbled.

"He's having one of his bad days." Bobby explained but when he turned he saw that Dean had gone.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean collapsed among the wrecks, gasping for unneeded air, he'd lost him, he'd lost Sam. All because he couldn't keep his teeth to himself. He should never have bitten him! He could have killed Sam, killed his brother, his lover his….mate? Dean shivered. How could Sam be his mate? His mate was dead, Vincent was dead.

Dean staggered up and ran, how could Sam ever love him? He was a monster, a blood sucking fiend and he'd fed on the one person he had sworn to protect. He didn't know where he was when stopped. It took him a moment to realise that he was still topless, the sun blistered his skin. "Sam." he whispered before ripping open an abandoned barn. Dean sighed as he felt his skin, but then he remembered the look of fear in Sam's eyes as he'd screamed to Bobby. Dean screamed out as he punched through a beam. He threw himself down and let the tears fall.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby winced as he downed another shot. He was at his wits end, he had one son babbling to himself in his basement and another was an AWOL vampire. He was officially admitting defeat; he could no longer manage the situation alone. "Castiel!" he cried up to the heavens.

"Bobby, what is it?" a gruff voice said from behind him. Bobby turned to see the angel standing there; he looked a little tired but still the same.

"It's everything, but well mainly it's Dean." Bobby poured another shot.

"What about him? Bobby I need to know." Cas said with impatience.

"He's a vampire and he's missing."

Castiel's eyes widened with alarm. "How?"

"Long story, but I need you to find him, I've got my hands full with Sam, please," Bobby rose and looked into Castiel's eyes "Please, I'm running out of options, so please, bring him back." he blinked and the angel was gone.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Dean woke up he didn't know how long he'd been out.

"Dean?" Dean looked up to see Castiel standing over him.

"Cas?" Dean rose and they looked each other up and down.

"Is it true?" the angel asked.

"Look at me, what do you think?" Dean snapped, Castiel titled his head to one side.

"You're right, I am truly sorry." Castiel was up against Dean in an instant.

"Cas what are you?" Dean began before Cas's lips were pressed against his. Dean pushed him back.

"Don't you see Dean, I'm sorry you are no longer human but now you are strong enough to take me, we can finally be together." That comment had Dean staring at him in shocked disbelief. They could what? Him and Cas?

"I uh…..you've never even hinted that you feel like that about me." He stalled. Yeah he cared about the angel but not like this!

"You were human, far too fragile for me to dare attempt anything." The angel answered. "As for caring…I fell for you Dean."

Oh yeah, there was that but…"Cas I…I can't."

"Why not?" The angel asked, stroking Dean's cool skin.

"Sammy…"

"Is going mad, soon he won't be able to tell the difference between reality and his hallucinations. I could heal him." Castiel offered, pleased that Dean hadn't pulled away from his touch.

"Heal….why haven't you helped him before?" Dean demanded.

"I have been very busy dealing with things in Heaven."

"So heal him."

"No."

"Why not?" Dean snarled, eyes red. Castiel kissed him again and felt Dean tense, hands coming up to push at the angel.

"One night, one night with me and I will heal him." Castiel murmured and Dean froze. Castiel nuzzled into Dean's neck and began kissing the vampire's collarbone.

Dean tried hard not to flinch, to force himself to relax. It felt strange after the last few months with Sam having someone else touch him this way. He missed the warmth, the tenderness, he missed Sam. This was a betrayal. Dean closed his eyes and reminded himself that this was for Sam. He tried to pull back for a breath but Cas held him close, sucking at the hollow of his throat. "Cas." Dean gasped as the angel began nibbling at the sensitive area.

"Dean?" Cas pulled back and looked into Dean's hazel eyes, his own clouded with lust.

"I need to feed." Dean looked away, his cheeks burning. Castiel gently tilted his face back and looked into his eyes again.

"You never have to be ashamed of what you are Dean, never," he told him before bending his head, exposing his throat. Dean hadn't realised how hungry he was until his heard Cas' pulse, he felt his fangs slide into place and pulling Cas towards him he bit down into the soft flesh groaning as the sweet hot liquid hit his tongue. The rush of warmth he felt as he gulped went straight to his cock, he could feel himself growing hard with every mouthful of Cas he drank.

Castiel moaned as he felt Dean grow against him. He began to palm the front of Dean's jeans while Dean fed. It didn't take long for Dean to drink his fill and pull back from Cas, the wound already healed as he did. He found the angel's lips in a violent kiss, which Castiel took control of, he pushed Dean down onto a mound of hay as they tore at each other's clothes. Dean was so hard; he needed this, the release. He cried out as Cas ground into him. "Fuck Cas, for an angel you're fucking huge," he moaned as Cas began jerking him off.

"You're one to talk," Cas grinned as he positioned Dean round him, Dean growled at the loss of contact but gasped and arched up as Cas began to ease into him. Cas trailed his fingers down Dean's chest and toned abs before coming to rest on the vampire's hips. He leaned into Dean's ear. "Tell me you want me, that you need me, tell me you love me," he groaned as he began to slide out only to slam back hitting Dean's spot. Dean frowned, his body was aching, crying out for this, for Cas to touch him and let him finish but he couldn't tell him that he loved him, he loved Sam. So he had to lie.

"God Cas, fuck, I want you, please, need you, ugh, fuck me!" Dean bucked his hips up into the touch.

"F...Fuck Dean," the angel stuttered on the curse as he got his relentless rhythm down. Gripping Dean's hips he drove deeper and deeper, Dean was lost in the feeling he could sense that familiar tension building inside of him he was close. "Tell me that you want this, that you love me." Cas moaned out again.

Dean bit his lip; he couldn't do that to Sam. "Shit Cas, please, come for me baby, come for me." Dean groaned as he looked into Cas's eyes. The sight of Dean beneath him was enough for Castiel, he lasted a few more thrusts before coming. He fell forward onto Dean's chest panting hard. Resting for a couple of moments before he pulled out of him and slide down taking Dean into his mouth. Dean cried out as Cas sucked round him. Dean didn't last long before he climaxed, Cas swallowed and moaned at the taste. He came up and wrapped his arms round Dean, nuzzling his neck.

"I love you," he whispered tracing a fingertip round Dean's tattoo. Dean didn't reply he was trying to hold back the tears. He had just betrayed the one person he had ever truly loved. Sam. He had bitten him, scared him and now this. How could things ever be ok now? "You're thinking about him aren't you?" Cas broke his train of thought.

"Yeah, I'm worried, we didn't exactly leave on the best terms, and I just want to know that he's ok." Dean looked down at Cas.

"It's ok Dean, how can you be here with me when Sam's sick, come on." Cas pressed a kiss to Dean's lips.

TBC….


	19. 19

"Sam please you have to stop crying." Bobby had forgotten how whiny Sam had been.

"Dean, D...Dean, want Dean," Sam sniffled.

"Sam?" Dean rushed forward.

"DEAN!" Dean nearly toppled over as Sam threw himself into his arms.

"Thank the Lord!" Bobby muttered.

"Shh, Sam its ok, I'm here, look I'm here." Dean stroked Sam's hair as they rocked.

"Don't go away again, stay with me." Sam pouted and Dean smiled and wiped his tears away.

"Ok Sammy, I won't buy hey you need to do me a favour ok?" Sam nodded his fringe flopping into his eyes. "You need to let Castiel here make you better ok?" Sam nodded again and let Dean lower him on the couch. Sam looked wide eyed as the angel approached him.

"Alright Sam, I need you to lie down and close your eyes." Castiel instructed Sam. Sam obeyed and held out his hand for Dean. Dean looked at Cas before kneeling down and taking Sam's hand in his own. "Now listen to me Sam, this will hurt but after the pain you will be ok, I promise." Sam whimpered and bit his lip.

"Don't let him hurt me Dean," he whispered. Dean blinked back a tear and nodded at Cas to continue.

Cas got close to Sam. "Dean loves me, and we will be together, once I get rid of you," he said in a barely there voice in Sam's ear. "Oh and I wasn't joking, this will hurt like a bitch," he smirked before he placed his hands on Sam's chest.

They were all blinded by a white light and Sam's screams. It seemed to last forever for Dean. He could do nothing to help Sam, it was unbearable but necessary. After about three minutes it all stopped, it was intensely quiet, no one spoke, they were all too focused on Sam.

He groaned and sat up. "What? Dean?" Sam licked his dry lips and turned to his brother. "You saved me, thanks Cas, I don't know how I can ever repay you." he gave the angel a sheepish grin.

"Don't mention it, now I have other things to do," he vanished with a sound of fluttering wings. Sam looked at Dean; Dean could feel his heart swell. Sam was Sam again!

"So what now?" Bobby asked breaking the silence, Sam turned to face him with a glare.

"Well maybe you could explain something to me, like why the hell is my brother a vampire!" Sam yelled.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam please, you have to," Dean tried to talk to his brother. Sam glared at him but didn't speak. It had been three days since Sam had become whole again. Bobby had explained the situation but Sam was still pissed. He blamed Bobby and himself for letting Dean get turned. Dean had tried to reason with his sibling but so far Sam was still disgusted by the sight of him.

"Sam don't you think you owe it to Dean to try and give him a break, you said yourself that he's different, he could have killed us but he hasn't." Bobby offered. Sam turned to look at Bobby, ignoring Dean.

"You want me to be ok with this?" he asked outraged. He gestured to Dean "He's a monster, they killed him and it's all my fault!" Sam threw himself out of his chair, it clattered to the ground. "I was too messed up in the head to help him when he needed it and now he's…" Sam broke down "I'm sorry Dean, I'm so sorry." Dean went to his brother, wrapping his arms round him they both fell to their knees. Sam nuzzled into Dean's neck and Dean rubbed small circles on Sam's back.

"Shh, Sam it's ok, it's not your fault," he whispered.

Bobby coughed as he rose. "I'll leave you two alone," he excused himself.

Sam was let the tears fall, mourning his brother and Dean rocked him. "I'm so sorry, I should have done better, been better, I'm sorry." he whispered as they rocked.

Dean felt tears of his own well up at these words. "Don't, please," he begged Sam to stop. Sam looked into his brother's eyes. They stared at each other before slowly moving in for a kiss. Sam was hesitant, it threw Dean off until he realised this was the first time they had kissed since Sam had become whole again and he had become a vampire. It was new all over again. Dean felt Sam tremble and gently stroked his back as he kissed him softly, not wanting to overwhelm him. Sam was tense in his hold and Dean hated it, he would never hurt Sam….except he had, hadn't he? He'd nearly drained him once already, had bitten him again, had been far too rough. What reason did Sam have to trust him, even if he didn't remember any of it? He pulled back so Sam could breathe and stared into his brothers' eyes. "You saved me Sammy, even if you don't remember it. You saved me from being just another vampire, a monster." Dean whispered and Sam swallowed, still swallowed by guilt in not stopping Dean from being killed. "I'm not dead Sam, I'm still here. I'm still your Dean." He swore, lowering his head to Sam's shoulder and Sam stiffened in alarm. Dean turned his head and kissed the vein tenderly. "Not gonna bite, promise."

Sam shivered as cold lips gently caressed the skin of his neck, half waiting for pain that never came. He closed his eyes, just feeling Dean's clothed, cold body against his own. This was a vampire, something to be hunted and yet….it was Dean. Sam choked on a sob and then tugged Dean's head up, kissing him desperately. Dean responded to the kiss and Sam shivered when a hand slipped under his shirt but grabbed Dean's wrist when he went to pull back, keeping his hand there. He just had to get used to the coolness, that was all. He felt Dean relax at that and smiled slightly.

Dean carefully stroked the skin of Sam's side, feeling the ache in his mouth as he smelt Sam's blood. But he had promised not to bite, no matter how tempting it was. He was careful as he held Sam, he would not cause any more bruises to the fragile flesh beneath his hands. He smirked slightly when he heard Sam moan, leaning into him more, relaxing as nothing bad happened. Dean pulled back to let him breathe again and Sam panted. "I love you Sammy." He breathed and Sam smiled.

Sam lifted a hand to stroke Dean's cheek tenderly. "I love you too. We…we can make this work?"

"Of course we can Sammy. You and Bobby are my family, nest, I won't hurt you. Just don't send me away."

"No, you're not going anywhere, but this is going to be hard, I mean you're a vampire, and I'm a hunter, how are we gonna?" Sam was cut off by Dean kissing him again. Sam moaned and pulled Dean in closer before pulling back "Dean, I'm serious, please." Sam panted. Dean groaned and sat back.

"Sam, you just got better, do we really need to do this now? Can't we just be happy for like an hour? Please?" Dean looked up at Sam with big eyes, his bottom lip jutted out in a cute pout. "Please?" Sam felt his heart melt and a smile spread across his face.

"Ok but only if you do one thing for me." he looked at his brother, a serious expression on his face. Dean frowned and ran a finger along Sam's jaw.

"Anything Sammy."

"Take me to dinner, I'm starving." Sam grinned.

Dean laughed as he shoved Sam. "Bitch."

"You two done sharing your problems?" Bobby called from the hallway.

"Yeah, me and Dean are going to dinner you coming?" Sam called back as the two stood.

"Depends you two gonna start feeding each other or any of that lovey dovey crap?" he grinned as he watched Dean put his arm round Sam's waist.

"Best behaviour we promise." Sam giggled as Dean tickled him.

"For now." Dean whispered.

"Burgers?" Bobby asked ignoring the niggle he got when he saw the brothers acting like this.

"Sounds good to me, we gonna ask Cas too?" Sam asked, Bobby gave Dean a look. Dean gave Bobby a warning look back; he knew that the man knew what he had had to do. He wasn't proud of what he had done with Cas but having Sam back was worth it. But Sam was never going to find out; he couldn't risk losing him again.

"No, just family tonight." Dean pulled Sam towards the door.

"Yeah, ok, sounds good."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, everything tastes so good." Sam took another mouthful of beer.

"Whoa, slow down Sammy." Dean laughed as Sam flipped him off.

"I know my limit, plus I haven't eaten for a year." Sam reasoned.

"It's good to have you back son." Bobby raised his glass.

Sam smiled as clinked bottles with the older man. "Good to be back Bobby, I feel like I'm missed out on so much." he looked at Dean "I still don't know how this is gonna work."

"Sam." Dean said with a warning.

"Dean please, we have to talk about this at some point." Sam took a bite out of his burger.

"Will you join him?" Bobby asked quietly. Both boys looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked innocently.

"Oh come on Sam, you think that Dean will just sit back and watch you get old and die, it might not be today but you will join him." Bobby raised a hand when Sam tried to interject. "Don't try to argue I know Winchesters and I know that you would rather die for each other than let go, so let's just make peace with it now," he took a swig from his beer. The three of them ate their meals in silence. After dinner they made their way back to Bobby's where Sam yawned.

"Sorry Dean, I can barely keep my eyes open." Sam apologised.

"It's ok Sammy, let's get you to bed," they excused themselves from Bobby and made their way to their old room, the one they had always shared at Bobby's all those times John had left them while he hunted. Dean pulled back the covers and let Sam get settled before lying next to him, letting him grow sleepy on his chest. He rubbed a hand up and down Sam's uncovered arm.

"I love you so much Dean." Sam mumbled as his eyes fell shut.

"Love you too Sammy." Dean allowed himself to take in a breath of Sam's scent. "I could turn you, if you wanted me to?" he said quietly.

"Don't," Sam gripped tighter to Dean's shirt, "Don't do this now, we'll talk about it later." Sam said before he fell asleep. Dean sighed; it would mean the world to him to have Sam as a mate, forever. He knew that it was a big ask of Sam but he thought that he would want it. He sighed and let his head fall back as he watched Sam sleep. Sam shifted and shivered slightly so Dean tucked the blankets tighter around him. Maybe it was too soon to bring up changing him, after all Sam didn't remember anything after jumping into hell. Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair as his brother slept. Sam mumbled and cuddled closer, nuzzling in and Dean smiled. At least Sam still trusted him enough to sleep cuddled with him.

TBC…..


	20. 20

Sam woke up early the next morning and Dean smiled. “Hey.”

“Morning.” Sam sat up a bit to find he was lying over Dean. “Didn’t squish you?”

“No Sammy, its fine. You’re not that heavy.” Dean assured him, tugging him back down to kiss him good morning. Sam let him and then lay his head on Dean’s chest, missing the comforting sound of his brothers’ heart beat. He sighed as Dean began to stroke his hair, relaxing into Dean’s touch. “How do you feel?”

“I’m fine Dean, no hallucinations or anything.” Sam assured him softly, swallowing hard. Even as a vampire Dean was worried about him. 

“Good, it was…….seeing you like that…” Dean couldn’t finish and Sam reached up to stroke his face.

“I’m here Dean and I’m fine.” Sam murmured, moving up to kiss him again. Dean kissed back, ignoring the burning in his throat that said he needed to feed. Being with Sam was way more important. He clutched Sam close as they kissed, fingers moving under Sam’s shirt and he was happy when Sam didn’t shiver this time. He laughed when Sam’s stomach growled, ruining the moment. Sam just shook his head and rolled off him as Dean sat up. 

“Grab a shower Sam, I’ll get breakfast started.” Dean told him and Sam nodded, heading into the bathroom while Dean went downstairs to find Bobby already up. “Morning.”

“Hey Dean, where’s Sam?”

“Shower.” Dean answered, grabbing a packet of blood to drain cold, too hungry to care. Bobby kept his back turned, not needing to see Dean drinking blood. Once he was done Dean moved to help get the humans breakfast ready. “Bobby?”

“Yeah?”

“Why’d you bring up me turning Sam last night?”

“Someone had to Dean. You’re both ignoring it and that’s not good.”

“We just got Sammy back Bobby. It’s too soon to bring it up.” Dean argued, especially when he still felt things for Vincent. And then the whole mess with Cas. He loved Sam, he knew and remembered that but he would not turn Sam until they were both ready. 

“Way too soon.” Sam agreed as he walked into the kitchen. Dean grinned at him and Sam smiled back as he sat down to eat. Dean sat down with them despite not eating. Sam smiled as he ate and pressed his leg against Dean’s. Dean grinned as the warmth from Sam’s leg soaked into his own cold one, Sam was touching him when not half asleep. As long as he had this he was happy. Bobby looked at them and then shook his head, not sure whether or not to be amused by their behaviour. What were they, teenagers? He waved them off once breakfast was done, figuring they still needed to talk and they headed back up to the bedroom where Sam sat on the edge of the bed and Dean lay down.

Dean stretched out and smiled at Sam who gave a small smile in return. He reached out and took Sam’s hand. “You okay?” 

“Yeah. Just…….everything’s so confusing. One second I’m falling and the next I wake up on the couch with you and Cas leaning over me.” Sam shook his head. “I’ve missed so much….except I was here but I don’t…..” 

Dean sat up and pulled Sam into his arms. “Sammy don’t, don’t try to remember.” He soothed. “What happened since you came back…..it doesn’t matter, you’re better now and I don’t want you to risk your sanity just to remember a couple of months.” He pleaded, nuzzling at Sam’s neck and Sam relaxed in his arms. Dean hugged Sam tightly, unable to bear the thought of losing him to madness again and he doubted he could do what he knew Cas would want to heal him again. Sam grinned and wriggled in Dean’s grip til he was at face level with his brother. He pressed his lips to Dean’s taking the vampire by surprise. He stared at Sam in shock. “Are you sure?” Sam nodded and kissed Dean again. His body remembered this; it was aching for Dean’s touch. Dean flipped him so he was on his back and pulled his tee up and over his head leaving his chest exposed. Dean sat back and marvelled at the sight for a second before Sam bucked his hips up impatiently. Dean grinned and leant down to kiss Sam again. They got lost in the kiss, hands tangling in hair, groping, pulling, undressing. They were panting, moaning and gasping for each other.

“Dean, uh, Dean please,” Sam whispered after what seemed like hours of them touching each other. Dean ran his fingers along Sam’s inner thighs and traced them over Sam’s now very prominent arousal. Sam shivered as Dean ghosted his lips over his tip before pulling away. Sam whined and shot Dean a look. Dean lay so he was facing Sam and cupped his hands around Sam’s face gently.

“Sammy, I want this, believe me, God I want this, but since I, and you were, well, some stuff has happened and,” Sam silenced his with another sweet kiss.

“None of that matters now, we’re here and we both want the same thing, why can’t we have it Dean? Why can’t we be happy, right here right now?” Dean bit his lip and looked down.

“You make love to me Sam, I want you to be inside me.” Dean whispered, scared of hurting Sam again. Sam groaned at the thought, it had been a while since he had been the dominant one but how could he refuse an offer like that? 

What neither of them could have known was that they were not alone, across the room stood Castiel. He watched as Sam prepared Dean, as he entered him, both of them crying out for each other, as Sam took his time going slow making love to Dean. The angel watching as they laced their fingers together staring into each other’s eyes as they rode closer to their end.

“Oh God Sammy, I’m so...uh...gonna,” Dean panted as he matched Sam’s thrusts. Sam pressed a kiss to Dean’s throat and whispered in his ear.

“Come for me Dean, I wanna watch your face, come for me baby,” Dean couldn’t hold out any longer, he arched up as he came, his face contorting with pleasure, it was too much for Sam he found his own release and kept up his movements until he had no more left. Castiel watched as the brothers collapsed together both of them glowing.

“Enjoy it while you can Sam, he doesn’t love you, he’s mine.” Castiel said before leaving the room.

Sam frowned, he’d thought he had heard something but then he shook it off and tightened his hold on Dean, hand gently stroking over his skin. He missed the warmth, the feel of his brothers strong heartbeat but this was still Dean in his arms and he wouldn’t trade it for anything. Dean turned his head to look at him and Sam smiled, kissing him softly. Dean grinned and relaxed in Sam’s arms. “Love you Sammy.” He whispered, feeling more complete and happy then he had in a long time. 

Sam grinned and tightened his hold briefly in a hug. “Love you too Dean.” He replied sleepily. 

“Get some sleep Sammy.” Dean whispered, running his fingers over Sam’s arm. He tugged the blankets up as Sam fell asleep, not wanting Sam to be cold. He stayed awake, watching over Sam as he slept. He looked so peaceful and younger now that he wasn’t going insane. Dean carefully rolled over in Sam’s arms so he could watch him sleep. The longer he was with Sam, the less he felt for his dead mate and now he was able to really think about that had happened and accept that Sam had been right from the start. What he had felt for the older vampire hadn’t been real. But did that mean if he turned Sam and they mated….would Sam change like he had? Become so willing to do anything to please him? He didn’t want that, he loved Sam the way he was. Well he would prefer Sam to not be so breakable. 

TBC….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, Poor Cas is ending up rather mental and kinda evilish.


	21. 21

Disclaimer: Not ours.

Chapter 21

Sam threw his head back, his skin glowing in the moonlight. He cried out as Dean gripped his hips and rode him harder. “Fuck DEAN!” he screamed out before glancing over to the girl who was watching the scene in horror.

“Love you Sammy.” Dean panted as he kept up his harsh rhythm. 

Sam’s eyes sparkled as he arched into the movements. “More, more, harder, faster, more!” he let his fangs slide down as he maintained eye contact with the terrified girl. Her eyes widened as she watched the two monsters consummate their love. It was disgusting and yet so beautiful. They both came together crying out each other’s names as their movements came to a stop. Dean pulled out of Sam and both turned to their prey.

“She’s all yours Sammy,” Dean whispered nuzzling Sam before watching as Sam crawled over to the girl, pulling her onto her back. He watched his brother spread her legs as he licked a trail up her inner thighs causing her to shudder before he bit down, drinking deeply from the artery there. Dean crawled over and gripped the girl’s other leg before biting down and joining his brother in feeding.

Dean woke with a start. He rolled over to see Sam still asleep. Panting from his erotic nightmare he slowly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. “What the fuck was that?” he whispered to himself as he ran cold water over his face.

“Bad dreams Dean?” Dean jumped at the sound of the angel’s voice.

“Fuck Cas, you scared me, uh yeah, what are you doing here?” Dean asked concerned.

“I came to see how things were with Sam? Is he doing ok?” Cas asked taking a step towards Dean. “Are you ready to tell him about us?” Cas tried to cup Dean’s face, but the vampire stepped back pushing the angel away.

“There’s nothing to tell Cas you need to stop this.”

“But we made love, you love me Dean, why can’t you accept that?” the angel’s voice rose a little. 

“Is that true?” Dean’s heart sank. Sam stood in the doorway. Both men turned to him.

“Sam,” Dean began.

“It is FUCKING true?” Sam screamed. Dean hung his head and nodded. “Was it good Dean? Was he fucking worth it? You let me believe that nothing had changed, that you still loved me, I had sex with you and you were keeping this from me!” 

“Sam, no it’s not like that please baby, you have to,” Dean took a step towards Sam.

“No, don’t you fucking touch me!” Sam recoiled from Dean and ran. 

Castiel smiled before turning to Dean. “You see Dean, Sam doesn’t understand you; he will never be good enough for you, come and see what I have planned for us.”

“Fuck you Castiel, just get out I never want to see you ever again, you have no idea what you’ve done! Sam is all I’ve got and he may never forgive me again, just go away.” Dean pushed past the angel to follow Sam.

Sam ran, not paying any attention to where he was going. How could he? He had trusted Dean, had ignored everything he had ever learnt and had let himself love and trust the vampire. But he had been played by the bloodsucker. He could feel the wetness on his cheeks as he ran, unable to hold the tears back. Everything had been so good, hadn’t he been enough for Dean?

“SAM!” Dean yelled, seeing his brother running to the road. Sam heard him and ran faster but Dean was a vampire and faster than Sam. He caught up and tackled Sam, rolling so Sam wouldn’t be hurt in the fall. “Sam please! Let me explain.” Dean pleaded as Sam fought to get free. Dean got Sam on his back, pinning him down and felt like his heart was breaking as he saw the tears on Sam’s cheeks. Dean gently wiped them away with one hand. “Sammy….”

“Let me go!” Sam snarled, fighting his hold.

“Never. I…..Sam I love you. Please let me explain.” Dean begged and Sam glared at him. “Cas…..he’s insane or something. I don’t love him, I love you.” Dean whispered, staring into Sam’s eyes. Sam stopped his useless fighting to just stare at him. 

“Then why?” he demanded angrily. 

“It was the only way to save you Sammy. You…you were insane and Cas agreed to heal you but only if I………. I didn’t want it Sam. I just didn’t know any other way to help you.” Dean admitted brokenly. Sam froze, eyes wide as he stared up at Dean. 

`````  
Sam's vision blurred as he ran. He couldn't get the image of Cas and Dean out of his mind. The two of them begging and panting for each other. He had to stop to throw up, holding himself up on his knees. He had never felt more betrayed. How could Dean do this? He soon found himself in town.

"Sam?" a female voice asked, Sam looked up to see a cop car pull up.

"Sheriff Mills?" Sam tried to look casual even though he had vomit on his breath and was stood in his underwear. She looked him up and down with a concerned frown.

"Is everything ok?" she asked, she didn't even want to imagine what trouble he could be in. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he paused "Just got some bad news." he tried to explain without letting the tears get the better of him. Jodie wasn't stupid she knew there was something he wasn't telling her, but she wasn't going to push him. 

"Do you need a ride?" Sam nodded and got in beside her. "So urm where to?" she asked as they pulled away.

"Motel please." Sam asked politely, he just wanted to be alone. "Could I please borrow your phone?" Jodie nodded and handed him the phone. She watched as he dialed "Dean? No, calm down I'm fine, just meet me at the motel in town and bring me some clothes and stuff and money thanks." Sam hung up and handed the phone back.

"Trouble between you boys?" Sam didn't answer. They drove in silence until they got to the motel. 

"Thanks sheriff." Sam got out of the car. 

"Hey Sam, take care of yourself ok?" she smiled before leaving him.

"Sammy?" Dean stepped out of the shadow, his face tear stained.

"Did you bring my stuff?" Sam asked his voice monotone.

"Sam listen," Dean started.

"No Dean, you fucked this up you slept with someone else, so I don't have to listen." Sam grabbed the bag from Dean.

"I did it for you, I had to." Dean tried.

"Fuck you Dean, just go, please I just need some time." 

Dean stepped forward and cupped Sam's face. "I love you Sammy, come back to me soon," he pressed his lips softly to Sam's, Sam didn't react. Dean sighed before leaving Sam alone.

TBC….


	22. 22

Disclaimer: Not ours.

Chapter 22

"Where's Sam?" Bobby asked the next morning. Dean groaned as he got blinded by the light. "Where's Sam?" he asked again.

"He's gone." Dean rolled over and tried to shield himself from the sun.

"What do you mean gone? Dammit Dean answer me!" Bobby fumed, instantly Dean was in his face fangs bared.

"I mean gone, he left, he fucking left me and he was right and now," his voice caught in his throat "I'm alone," Dean broke down "I had to Bobby, I had to do something stupid but it saved him, so what was I supposed to do?" Bobby held Dean as the vampire cried.

"You gotta get him back." Bobby said after a while, once they had talked and Bobby knew everything. "He needs you like he needs oxygen, anyone can see it," he paused "Dean whatever you and Sam got, it's special and rare; you know how many hunters got a chance at real happiness?" Dean shook his head "None, so you find him and make him see sense." Bobby smiled "Go." Dean nodded and ran out of the room.

Dean had almost made it to the motel before Cas appeared in front of him. Dean stopped, nearly running into the angel. “Cas what the fuck?” he asked wrinkling his nose.

“Dean I can’t let you do this, we’re supposed to be, Sam had his chance and look what he did.” he gestured to Dean “He made you perfect for me, he wants this too, we’re meant to be.” Cas stepped forward, Dean backed up. The angel sighed “Dean I didn’t want to come to this but you’ve left me no choice.” He stepped forward and touched Dean’s forehead.   
Dean blinked and suddenly found himself chained to a wall. He pulled against the restraints. 

“Cas, what the fuck!” he growled. 

Cas ran a finger along the vampire’s jaw. “Dean until you see that I’m right we’re going to live here.” He cut his wrist, offering it to Dean. “You should drink now I have a lot to do so I don’t know when I’ll be back.” Dean turned his head, but Cas pushed him against the open wound. Dean’s senses were alive, he wanted it, but he had to find Sam, get him back. But the call of the blood was too strong, Dean let his fangs slide down and he bit down and began to drink deeply. Castiel moaned out and fell back against the wall. Dean desperately wanted to pull the angel closer but the chains stopped him. Cas let Dean drink his fill before pulling away from him, both of them panting. “You see Dean, I love you, we both need this.” Then Dean was alone. His eyes were glowing red and he had blood running down his chin that he was desperately trying to lick off, not wanting to waste a single drop; all thoughts of Sam forgotten.

`````````````````````````````````````   
Sam Winchester hadn’t cried himself to sleep since his dad had given him a gun when he was nine. He had known better than to let his emotions show. Often when he was a child he had crawled into Dean’s bed and been comforted by the warmth of his older brother. But now that Dean had betrayed him and the relationship that once been so strong that it had scared him at times he had no-one to turn to. 

He couldn’t get the image out of his head, the imagined image of Dean with Cas. Of Cas running his fingers through Dean’s hair. How Dean would moan as the angel touched him. The more he thought about it, the more detailed it became and the harder it was to ignore. Dean was his; they knew each other intimately, deeply, forever. Sam had been thinking about what Bobby had said about him joining Dean, but how could he do that now, now that Dean had changed so much, he wasn’t sure it was even Dean anymore. Dean, when he was human, living, would never have ever thought about cheating, or being with another. Sure he flirted with countless women when they worked jobs but it was harmless. It was always Sam he went home with, Sam that he made cry out his name in every motel room they shared, Sam who he found comfort with when he was down or scared. Sam had thought they would be together for the rest of their lives but now he had to make a new plan, where would he go? Sure Bobby would let him stay but did he really want to live with him for the rest of his life, hunt with him as his partner? No, he wanted Dean despite everything. If the vampire walked in the door that second Sam wasn’t sure he wouldn’t forgive him and how dumb was that? How many times did Dean have to hurt him before he would give up on his big brother?

Sam shivered and hugged the pillow, he felt more lost and alone than he had when Dean was in hell! At least then there’d been the hope of getting him back one day but after all this? How could he forgive Dean this? He’d forgiven him the vampires, after all Dean had been newly turned and confused. But Cas? But then Sam frowned and sat up, thinking over what Dean had said when he’d had him pinned, that he’d done it to save him. Sam drew his knees to his chest. Dean had betrayed him to save him, was that forgivable?

````````````````````````  
Dean struggled against the chains, his need and want for more of Castiel’s blood waring with his longing to find Sam and make things right. How long had he been here? He didn’t know and there was no way to keep track of time in the room he was being kept in. But Castiel was an angel and not even vampire strength could make the chains so much as give a little. He snarled and slumped against the wall, missing their bed at Bobby’s where he could curl up with Sammy for hours. At least the room was warm, not that vampires cared all that much about temperature but it had obviously been done for his comfort. There had to be some way to make the angel see what he was doing was very wrong. Eventually he succumbed to exhaustion and his eyes fell shut in sleep. 

Dean’s senses came alive as he felt the water rise up to his neck, the warm bubbles soothing his aching muscles and his eyes shot open. It was only when Cas wrapped his arms around him that he flinched, he wanted Sam. “Come on Dean, I know it’s been rough for you, but how about me? Do you think I like seeing you like that? You know that I love you, that I adore you, let me show you.” 

Dean shook his head. “No Castiel, you hurt me, let me leave if you want to be with me, let’s do it properly, date?” Dean tried to reason with the angel. 

Cas gripped Dean tighter. “No, you might think that I would fall for that, but I’m not Sam, I know what you want, what you need and I can give it you without threatening my life, can Sam? Huh can he give you all the sex and blood and love you could ever want?” Castiel snarled before pressing a kiss to Dean’s throat.

Dean snarled and struggled but was unable to break the angel’s hold on him. “I love Sam! Not you.” He growled trying to ignore his body’s reaction to Castiel’s ministrations but it was getting harder and harder, pun intended. He shivered as blunt human teeth nipped at his throat, trying to keep the moan of pleasure inside but failing. 

“That’s it Dean, give in. We can be happy together forever.” The angel murmured, hands stroking over Dean’s body and Dean whined softly, eyes closed as he threw his head back, offering his throat. Castiel smiled at the reaction. 

````````````````````````````  
Bobby frowned as he watched Sam throw himself into the research. It had been nearly two weeks since Dean and Castiel had vanished and after three days of sullen silence and tears Sam had suddenly thrown himself into research in a way he hadn’t seen since Dean had been taken to hell. Honestly it scared him to see Sam like this again, barely eating or sleeping in an effort to save Dean. And Bobby knew Dean needed saving, there was no way Dean would ever willingly leave Sam like this. But what was the point in getting the vampire back if Sam killed himself in the process?

Three days later when Bobby went downstairs for breakfast he found Sam and the Impala as well as several books and a good chunk of his supplies gone. All he could do was pray Sam knew what he was doing since the kid had disabled the GPS in his phone and turned it off.

``````````````````````````  
Dean lay on the bed, one hand in Castiel’s hair, the other around his waist as he fed greedily from him. Warm hands caressed his skin even as they rubbed against each other. This was Heaven, all the blood and sex he could ever want. He would do anything for Castiel; he was his in every way. Castiel pulled back enough to kiss him, his vessels blood lingering in Dean’s mouth as their tongues duelled. “Mine.” Castiel stated as he prepared Dean minimally and Dean moaned.

“Yours…please Cas……more.” He begged, clinging to the angel and Castiel smiled in triumph. Dean was really his finally. 

TBC…


	23. 23

Disclaimer: Not ours.  
Sorry for the very long wait.

Chapter 23

Sam scowled as he hit another dead end. He cursed under his breath as he furiously tapped away at his battered laptop. He had to find Dean, even if it was for the last time. If Castiel thought that he had won then he had no idea what Sam Winchester was really made of! He had spent the last week buying all the angel proofing and weapons he could think of as well as trying to track down where he and Dean might have gone. He’d ignored all of Bobby’s calls since he’d left the house, he couldn’t let anyone distract him. He cried out slamming the top down on the computer in a rage, this was getting him nowhere. “I could really use some divine intervention right about now,” he muttered. Standing up and looking at the ceiling he ran his fingers through his hair “This is so stupid,” he said to himself before in a louder voice saying “Please, I need help, I Sam Winchester am begging for you to help me find me brother and possibly to kill Castiel,” he looked at the ceiling expectantly, nothing happened. Sighing Sam made his way to the mini-bar, pulling out a beer he jumped when he turned round to see a very pretty young girl standing in the room. “What the hell?” Sam nearly dropped the bottle in surprise before taking in the girl. She was cute, for a teenager, clearly not much older than 16. Her long hair hung almost suggestively round her shoulders, her pale skin nearly glowing in the dim motel light. She looked up at Sam with deep green eyes, her lips pouting slightly, like she was nervous around him.

“Hell is right,” she said with a grin her eyes flashing ebony before blinking back to their original colour. Sam stepped back and tried to go for the Colt. “Please don’t bother, if I was here to hurt you don’t you think I would have? I’m here to help.” the girl said with a bored drawl. 

Sam frowned. “Why would you wanna help me?” he asked still tensed.

“I have my reasons, you gonna share?” she gestured to the bottle. Sam looked down at the beer.

“No, it’s illegal, you’re like what 15?” he said sarcastically, she smirked. 

“Cute, no I’m 15 and half,” she said with what Sam guessed was the girl’s natural voice.

“What’s your name anyway?” he asked getting more used to the situation, it didn’t seem like the demon wanted to hurt him, he was still on his guard though, things could change.

“Let’s just say it’s Amber,” she grinned “So you want my help or not?” she took a step towards him. Sam backed up.

“No, why would you wanna help me?” he was still confused; it wasn’t like demons had been very willing to show support in the past.

“I like you Winchester boys, you keep things interesting and I hate the angel, so for me it’s win win, you get Dean back and you go back to trying to stop the next apocalypse or whatever horror hell has cooking and I get to peel the flesh off the angel’s bones, sounds like a good deal to me,” she gave another grin as she stepped forward, this time Sam let her, he let her take the bottle from him and place it on the dresser.

“So you’ll what tell me where they are?” he asked still sceptical. Amber nodded as she stood on her tip toes to run a hand over his broad chest. Sam wrinkled his nose.

“Well that all depends on you sugar, I can tell you where they are or,” she drew out the word ‘or’ “I could take you to where they are, depends what you pay for.” Amber stepped back and bit her lip playfully.

“Pay for?” Sam asked he was now backed against a wall.

“Well a kiss’ll get you the location and not much else, but something more would get you the location and hell a guided tour,” the demon ran her hands up, underneath Sam’s shirt. Sam pulled them away. “What’s the matter baby, you don’t like unexplored territory?” she laughed. Sam wrinkled his nose again in disgust.

“I don’t fuck demons, sorry,” he said with an edge to his voice. Amber pouted.

“That’s not the way I heard it, Ruby was it?” she laughed again as he slapped her. “Now, now this girl doesn’t deserve that, wouldn’t wanna bruise her would you? Or maybe you would?” she grinned as Sam gripped her arms and spun them so she was pinned to the wall.

“Listen I just need to know where Dean is ok? You’ll have to get your kicks somewhere else,” he growled.

“Sure thing so the urm payment for the information,” Amber prompted. Sam grimaced and closed his eyes.

“Does it have to be that body, it feels so wrong,” he almost pleaded. He felt the demon give a soft laugh.

“That’s kinda the point babe, demon, not supposed to be nice, although if it makes you feel better she thinks you’re super hot, in fact she’s creaming these cotton panties,” the demon laughed Sam stepped back. “Ok I’m kidding, sorry, but seriously one kiss and you can have your brother back.” Amber fluttered her eyelashes. Sam sighed; he didn’t see that he really had a choice.

“Fine but just one kiss, and you have to promise that this girl will go straight home after,” he said with no room for argument. Amber gave him a mock salute and stepped forward, closing the gap between them. Sam sighed again and gingerly cupped the girl’s face. 

She was significantly shorter than him she had to stand on her tiptoes just to reach him. “Little help?” she whispered. Sam mentally cursed and closed his eyes as he lifted her, her legs instantly wrapped round his hips, she tilted her head and Sam pressed their lips together. The demon groaned and bucked into him. Sam gripped her hips and held her still; he tried not to retch as she forced her tongue into his mouth. 

They kissed for a minute before Sam pulled back. He placed her down on the floor gently and backed up. “Please tell me where my brother is now,” he said quietly.

“A promise is a promise but are we really going to pretend you didn’t enjoy that?” the demon giggled as she wrote down the address. She handed it to Sam “He’s here,” she gripped Sam’s wrist “Now remember Sammy, a promise is a promise, I want the angel dead, understand no mercy.” Sam nodded. “Good, oh and if you ever need to blow off some steam call me,” she grinned before disappearing.

Sam read the address, it was a couple days drive, he closed his eyes as relief washed over him, he would soon be able to see Dean ‘I will get you back Dean’ he thought with determination. There was nothing else he could do tonight, Sam powered down his laptop and got into bed trying to ignore how good it had felt to have someone touch him. He rolled over and closed his eyes only to have images of Dean appear behind his lids. 

Sam bit his lip as the images of Dean became more vivid, of how his brother looked bent over the hood of the Impala; of how his biceps strained against his shirt as he fixed and checked up on his ‘beloved baby’. Sam thought of how his shirt rode up a little to tease him with a flash of perfectly bronzed skin and the waistband of his boxer shorts. Sam imagined running his hands down Dean’s arms, pressing his body along his back.

“Mmmm Sammy, I’m a little busy here,” imaginary Dean purred as Sam ran his fingers across Dean’s hips before slowly palming the growing bulge in Dean’s jeans. Dean’s breathing hitched as he gripped either side of the bonnet as Sam ground his own hardness against his ass while rubbing Dean through his now uncomfortably tight denim. “Sam, uh, Sam,” Sam slowly began to work himself as he imagined dragging Dean’s jeans teasingly down his thighs before letting them fall to the floor. “Fuck Sam please, Sam,” Dean began to beg as his knuckles turned white he was gripping the Impala so tight. Sam leant down to his ear.

“Please what?” he whispered before sucking lightly at Dean’s lobe. Dean shuddered.

“Fuck me Sam, God please fuck me!” Dean practically screamed. Sam let out a laugh; he always loved it when Dean begged considering how tough he acted outside the bedroom. Sam was close now, he let his mind imagine images of him sliding into Dean, of Dean crying out in pleasure, of him fucking Dean hard, of Dean meeting his thrusts, of them making the Impala creak, of him gripping Dean and jerking him in time with his movements. “Sam uh fuck, Sammy! Gonna ugh, God yes there, there, Sam, Sam!” Dean began chanting Sam’s name as Sam hit his sweet spot hard with every thrust “Shit Sam, gonna c...cum SAM!” Sam came over his hand and chest at the thought of Dean, how his back arched, his head thrown back as he came. 

Sam got up to clean himself and got back into bed. He settled down to sleep, thoughts of revenge on his mind. He would get Dean back even if it killed him.

```````````````````````````````  
Dean licked his lips as he stalked his prey. He sniffed the air loving the scent of it. He could hear its heart beating, it was erratic with fear. He grinned ‘good’ it would make the taste all the sweeter. Quietly approaching his victim he cling to the shadows waiting until the last moment before pouncing, tackling him to the ground. His heartbeat was deafening now. Dean let his fangs slide down and pinned him beneath him loving the way he struggled, his hair tousled, his cheeks flushed as he panted. “Hello Sammy,” Dean grinned as he saw fear flood Sam’s eyes. He held Sam’s hands easily in one hand while he tore open his shirt with the other, exposing his ridiculously toned chest. Dean’s mouth watered as he watched Sam’s abs tense as he struggled beneath him, he was perfect.

“Dean please, don’t,” Sam pleaded but Dean silenced him with a kiss. Sam tried to pull away before giving in wrapping his long legs round Dean’s waist grinding up against him, both of them moaning into the kiss. Dean growled as he pulled back and looked down at his brother, flushed and fuckable, he was going to enjoy this.

“Sammy,” Dean ran his free hand over his chest loving the way Sam shuddered at his touch. “This will only hurt a little,” Dean grinned as Sam’s eyes widened.

“Dean no,” Dean cut him off as he bit into Sam’s neck in the blink of an eye. Sam’s body tensed and Dean drank greedily, when he felt Sam’s heart slow he pulled back and bit down on his own wrist before offering it to Sam.

“Drink Sammy, drink,” Dean stroked Sam’s hair soothingly as Sam hesitantly lapped at the crimson liquid with the tip of his tongue before clamping his mouth around the wound and drinking more deeply causing Dean to groan loudly. “That’s it Sammy, be with me, be with....” 

Dean woke with a start his head pounding. He groaned and rolled over on the luxurious bed to find he was alone. That never happened, Castiel was always beside him ready to feed him and then use his body for their joint pleasure. And why did his head hurt he was a vampire, he wasn’t meant to get headaches! He rolled over and buried his face in the pillow, inhaling the angels scent. That dream………he could almost taste the mortals blood on his tongue. But why would he turn him when he had everything he wanted or needed with Cas? He belonged to the angel after all. 

````````````````````````````````  
Sam drove as fast as the speed limit allowed, not wanting to risk being pulled over with the arsenal he was carrying. He ignored the deepening darkness, his need to be with Dean driving him on until his eyes began to droop, the road blurring in front of him. He stopped at the side of the road and shifted in the seat, some caffeine and he’d be fine. But he was asleep before he could even open the soda bottle, slumping against the wheel as his body simply gave up asking for rest and made it happen. Dean was once again there in his dreams, his body warm and hard against his. This Dean was alive and human and all his, like it should be. They kissed hungrily, bodies entwined on the bed as hands roamed all over. Sam moved down to kiss and nip his throat, loving the noises Dean made in response. Sam continued to touch and kiss him, driving him wild. He prepared him slowly and was just about to push inside him when he jolted awake, a passing truck blaring its horn. He sat back in the seat, panting for air and still highly aroused. He quickly downed the warm Coke and ran a hand through his hair. What was wrong with him? He didn’t usually dream so…vividly. Was it being apart from Dean or something else? He started the car and got back on the road, the sooner he found Dean and took care of Cas the better. He didn’t like the idea of killing Cas, not after everything they had been through together but the Angel had obviously been brought back wrong after Lucifer killed him. He was insane and dangerous, he had to be stopped before people got hurt. It was as simple as that. 

TBC….


	24. 24

Disclaimer: Still not ours.

Chapter 24

Castiel smiled at the sight of Dean sprawled naked on their bed, pale skin glowing in the light and hair tussled from sleep. Green eyes opened and Dean smiled, stretching to show off his body further. With a thought the angel was as naked as the vampire and he crawled across the bed to kneel over the ex-hunter. “My beautiful vampire.” He murmured before leaning down to capture Dean’s lips in a bruising kiss. Dean eagerly responded, eyes shimmering red slightly in hunger. “Are you hungry my beloved?” 

“Please.” Dean begged he needed his blood so badly. Castiel just smiled and sliced into his wrist, placing the limb against Dean’s lips. Dean drank hungrily, eyes beginning to glow red as he fed from the powerful blood. His head spun even as pleasure ripped through him. He clung to Castiel, not wanting to ever stop. He was lost in his feeding when the angel pushed him back gently, Dean pouted up at him, his lips blood stained. Cas’s heart melted to see him like this but he had other things in mind.

“Let me give you a gift, my love,” the angel purred as he slid down the bed. Dean panted and threw his head back against the pillows as Cas bit and sucked his way down his chest leaving marks and possessive bruises over the toned pale flesh. He dipped his head lower and lower, pausing to pay special attention to the vampire’s hips before taking all of Dean into his mouth. Dean cried out and instantly gripped the angel’s head to guide his movements. He felt Cas giggle round him before giving Dean freedom to fuck his mouth. The vampire growled as he bucked up into the warmth of Castiel’s willing mouth. His eyes rolled back as Cas took him, humming gently, sending Dean’s senses into overdrive. 

“God yes, that feels, so...uh...more...go...gonna...SAM!” Dean screamed the mortal’s name as he came. Cas swallowed Dean’s release before pulling back with anger in his eyes. 

“What?” he spat.

Dean looked up at Cas with lust filled eyes. “Wow baby that was, oh, amazing.” he fell back against the soft pillows and patted the bed for the angel to join him.

“Why did you say his name?” Castiel asked, instantly dressing. Dean sat up on his elbows and frowned with confusion.

“What? Cas that was awesome I didn’t say anything.” Dean smiled. “Now let me return the favour,” he lay back down and held his arms out. Cas bit his lip he owned Dean now but he had to be sure.

“You said his name Dean; you said Sam.” he said softly as he crawled back up the bed, letting the vampire flip them and begin to unbutton his white shirt.

“Baby that’s crazy, why would I when I have everything I want; I have you,” he nuzzled into the angel’s neck lovingly before biting down “I love you Castiel.” Dean said as he licked his lips. 

Cas sighed when he saw the sincerity in his eyes. “I love you too Dean, forever,” Castiel groaned as Dean ripped his clothes from him. Dean was his, all his. There was nothing that Sam could do now. He fell back and let Dean pleasure him.

```````````````````````````````````````   
Sam pulled into the motel parking lot. He was only a few hours away from the address Amber had given him, but he was so damn tired. He needed some sleep and food before he could even think about confronting Cas.

“Hello sir, so how many nights?” the woman at the desk greeted Sam with a warm smile. Sam stumbled forward, his eyes bleary.

“Um yeah, uh two I guess.” he gripped the desk to keep from falling; he couldn’t understand why he was this exhausted. “I uh have a card here somewhere,” he fumbled in his pocket before retrieving one of his fake credit cards, he handed it over. She gave him a polite smile as she swiped it. Sam watched her; he noticed how she bent over the card machine exposing more of her throat and chest, her skin creamy and smooth. He was overcome with the sudden urge to lean over the desk and lick her skin, her throat, to pin her down and tear into her neck with his teeth. He gulped and rubbed his eyes giving the woman what he hoped was a dopy, sleepy smile. 

“Well that should do it Mr. Palladino, enjoy your stay.” She gave him his card and the key. 

Sam thanked her and left to find his room. He collapsed on the bed and buried his face in the pillow, biting it in an effort to control the urge to go back to reception. What the hell was happening to him? He hadn’t craved blood since coming back from hell and that girl was no demon anyway. But this urge felt different to when he was addicted. This felt more like…like a vampires urges. But Dean was the vampire, not him. Was he somehow channelling Dean’s hunger? That wasn’t possible was it? If he was a vampire too and they were mated then yeah it could happen but he was human, well mostly. Demon blood did not make him anything like a vampire. He sighed and burrowed into the bed, praying he could sleep without the vivid dreams of Dean. 

No such luck but this time the dream was different, this time they prowled the streets together, hunting down their prey. Dean lured the girl into an alley and then they pounced. She never had the chance to scream as they bit into her throat on either side and began to drink. They let her dead body drop and then Dean was all over him, kissing him hungrily. As Dean ripped his shirt off Sam started awake, panting for air. He groaned and flung an arm across his eyes. Damn it. He dragged himself off the bed and into the shower. He’d booked in for two nights because he was so tired but what was the point if these dreams were going to continue? So he packed up and checked out, thankful it was someone else on the reception desk. He went into the diner next door and ordered eggs, bacon, toast and coffee. He wasn’t hungry but he knew he needed to keep his strength up and the coffee should help keep him awake. He needed to figure out how he was going to deal with Castiel. He had holy oil so he could trap him and he knew the symbols Anna had used to send them away but what he really needed was an Angel blade if he wanted to make sure Castiel was stopped permanently. 

```````````````````````````  
Castiel watched Dean sleep; he looked so young and innocent in sleep. He wished the vampire didn’t need to sleep, he wanted to see those green eyes filled with adoration and love all of the time but he would not risk Dean’s health just for that. He reached out and gently stroked his hair, smiling when Dean pressed into his touch even in his sleep, almost purring in pleasure. The incident the other day concerned him though, why had Dean called out Sam’s name? Surely he should be forgetting all about the mortal with how absorbed he was in his need for angelic blood and pleasure. He had planned to leave Sam be, after all he had Dean, he had won. But perhaps it was time for Samuel to die. 

Dean was running, faster and faster, everything a blur as he slipped through the trees. His senses were on fire, he’d never felt so free! He was in a forest that much he knew from the smell of pine and sap. Dean loved the feeling of the breeze hitting his face, his feet barely touching the ground as he reached a clearing. He stopped and stretched his arms above his head loving the feel of a satisfying pop. He looked around ‘Sam would love this place’ he thought as he took in the calm moonlit pool that was surrounded by woods. Dean frowned ‘who the hell is Sam?’ he had no idea why this name invoked such a response within him. The name made Dean feel alive. He tried desperately to try to recall just who this Sam was; images floating through his mind but nothing stuck.

“Dean,” a familiar voice called out. Dean smiled as he tasted the angel’s scent in the air. He looked to see Cas calling to him from the pool. His skin glowing as the moonlight hit his skin, he was almost glittering ‘Ironically, I’m the one who’s supposed the glitter aren’t I?’ He grinned as Cas beckoned to him from the water his wings spreading out behind him “Dean.” The angel purred with want. Dean took a step towards the pool.

“Dean, wait!” Dean looked to see a tall, handsome man.

“I...” Dean faltered. He couldn’t understand why but somehow he knew that this man was important. 

“Dean, come back to me brother, Dean.” He said softly as Dean took a step towards him.

“Dean.” The vampire awoke to see Cas looking at him with concern in his eyes.

“Yeah?” he said with bleary eyes, rubbing them before running his fingers through his bed hair. He was adorable ‘And he’s all mine’ Cas thought.

“Bad dream?” the angel asked giving Dean a kiss on the throat.

“Maybe, it was weird.” Dean moaned as Cass ran his hands over his chest.

“Forget it lover, just a dream.” Cas let the vampire kiss his jaw before moving down to his neck. He shivered as he felt Dean’s fangs graze along the sensitive flesh. Dean bit down and groaned as he felt the taste of Cas’ grace hit his tongue, all images of the dream forgotten.

TBC…


	25. ch25

Disclaimer: Not ours.

Chapter 25

Sam dialled Bobby’s number frantically. He picked it up on the second ring. “I need an angel blade.” Sam told him.

“Well hello to you too.” Bobby said sarcastically. Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. The dreams were getting worse; more intense, more violent and if it were possible more erotic. They were scaring him. He was feeling a need he didn’t understand and he missed Dean. He ached for him, to touch him; to feel his lips. He wanted to be Dean’s completely. “Why Sam, what’s going on?” Bobby asked seriously.

“I’m going to save, I need God, Bobby I don’t know what’s happening to me, I need Dean, I feel like I’m going out of my mind,” Sam paused “Again, Help me,” he pleaded with the older hunter.

“Ok Sam take it easy, how close are you?”

“Not far, couple miles.” Sam admitted.

“Well stay put until I do some reading, something don’t sound right.” 

Sam bit his lip. “But Bobby!” Sam nearly screamed down the phone.

“Sam please, let me check this out before you try to take Cas on.” Bobby reasoned with his youngest. It was tearing his heart that the closest things he’d ever come to having sons were the Winchesters and they were going through this and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He heard Sam sigh down the phone.

“Fine ok Bobby I’ll try, but hurry!” Sam rang off leaving Bobby with the dial tone. He put the phone down and sighed before going to find his books. ‘All-nighter again for me’ he thought sadly.

Sam didn’t know what to do. He was antsy, he had a need for he didn’t even know what but it was almost painful. He had to do something so without thinking he turned and entered the bar. The noise and smells hit him like a sledgehammer but he ignored it and moved towards the bar, ordering a beer. He gripped the glass tight as a couple sat beside him, kissing and groping without a care in the world. He could almost smell their arousal and his hands trembled around the glass even as he downed the contents. What the hell was wrong with him? He ordered another beer and then another, trying to drown out the world. He was starting to feel a little buzzed as he drank his fifth beer and just blinked as a body rubbed against him. “Hey cutie, wanna ditch this place?” She purred and Sam swallowed, eyes tracing the vein in her throat. She took his hand and Sam found himself letting her lead him into the alley. Sam pressed her up against the wall and she laughed, stretching up to kiss him but instead of letting her he latched onto her throat, sucking at the vein and she gasped, clutching at him. She rubbed herself against him before wrapping her legs around his waist. Sam sucked at the tender skin, able to feel the blood pumping through the vein and fighting the urge to bite down with blunt human teeth. He shivered and clutched her closer, his body reacting to the way she was moving against him. She moaned, hands scrabbling at his shirt to get at his skin and Sam lost it, biting down hard and she cried out even as hot blood seeped into Sam’s mouth. It was different to demon blood in both taste and consistency and yet it seemed to fulfil some primal need inside of him as he swallowed. Sam paid no attention to the girl as she struggled against him. 

`````````````````````````````````  
Dean drank deeply from Cas, clutching at him as the angel thrust in and out of his body. He loved this so much, his blood was better than anything else. He moaned even as for a second he got double vision, seeing a girl in skimpy clothes and a dingy alleyway instead of the angel he was actually feeding from. “Tell me something Dean.” Castiel murmured and Dean pulled back from his neck to look at him.

“Anything.”

“Who is Sam?” The angel asked, needing to know if Dean still felt anything for Sam before he left to kill the hunter.

“Sam? Who is Sam?” He asked in confusion and Castiel smiled happily.

“Nobody important beloved, just forget about it. You should get some rest.” He used a little Grace and Dean suddenly yawned, feeling sleepy. He whined softly but his eyes were drifting shut already. Cas smiled and kissed him before clothing himself and leaving to find Samuel.

``````````````````````  
Sam’s heart pounded in his chest as he ran from the ally. He had let the girl fall from his grip, not watching where she had gone. He was still woozy from the blood and beer as he stumbled down the street, people giving him dirty looks as he pasted them. He rubbed his eyes as he saw the lights of a convenience store come into view. ‘Need something to take the edge off’ he thought as he straightened his clothes before entering the store. He made his way to the booze and picked up several six-packs. Making his way for the counter he placed them down and tried not to sway on the spot. The clerk gave him a look before putting the items threw the till. Sam gave the man aN awkward smile while he fumbled in his pockets pulling out the money and handing it over. 

“Hey, go easy buddy,” Sam nodded before leaving the store, nearly tripping over his own feet as he did.

He had already made it through two of the bottles before he reached his motel room. He threw the door open and fell into the room slamming the door behind him he made his way to the bed. He opened another bottle and began to drink trying not to think about how fucked up the situation was. Dean was a vampire now in love with a psychotic angel and he was having weird vampire urges not to mention the sexual withdrawal his body seemed to be going through for Dean. He let himself fall back against the pillows. His eye lids were heavy as he finished the beer and let the bottle drop to the floor. He frowned as he thought he saw a dark shape appear in the room just as he pasted out.

“Dean…” he mumbled as the world went dark.

Castiel watched as Sam drank himself into oblivion. He could tell that the younger hunter was going through turmoil at the loss of his brother. ‘It doesn’t matter he won’t be for very long’ the angel thought as he stepped past Sam’s consciousness to see what was behind the curtain.

What he found was a confusing mess of dreams, all focused on Dean. The dreams were bloody and erotic and rather disturbing from a human viewpoint. The dreams were also beginning to blur the divide between reality and the dream world. Another month or so and Sam would be insane again, unable to tell what was real and what was a dream. Castiel also found the bond between the brothers and for some reason Sam’s side was wide open, letting Dean’s instincts and hunger leak through while Dean’s side was shut tight thanks to Castiel’s work. So should he dispose of the mortal or sit back and watch him go mad again and either be killed or locked up for life? Though watching Samuel’s current dream was rather…erotic. Seeing Dean the way Sam did was very interesting and rather arousing as dreamDean took Sam almost violently even as he drank from Sam. 

Castiel left Sam to his dreams and returned to Dean, smiling as he looked at his naked body. He had the real thing and he was much better than anything poor Sam could conjure up in his dreams. He quickly got rid of his own clothes and covered the cool body with his own, hands stroking over firm skin. Dean stirred slightly, still under the influence of Castiel’s Grace so he didn’t wake. Castiel began stroking him firmly and Dean began moving in his slumber, seeking more friction. Dean mumbled in his sleep, eyes moving beneath closed lids as he dreamt. Castiel leant in to kiss him, claiming Dean’s mouth and Dean moaned in his sleep. “Wake up Dean.” Castiel whispered and green eyes slowly opened to lock on his. Now fully aware of what was going on Dean clutched at Castiel, needing to touch him in return. “Good boy, such a good vampire.” The angel praised even as Dean nuzzled at him hungrily. Castiel let him feed, enjoying the feeling of blood being sucked from his vessel’s body. “Who do you belong to Dean?” He asked when Dean finished.

“You, always.” Dean answered, crimson eyes glassy with lust and need. 

“Has there ever been anyone else?”

“No…only you. Please Castiel.” He begged and Castiel pushed inside him, setting a fast pace and Dean moved to match him, whining and moaning in need and pleasure. Cas gasped as Dean flipped them and began to ride him hard, driving the angel deeper. Dean threw his head back as Cas began to stroke him in time with their thrusts. “Uh Cas, nuh, show,” Dean panted as he neared his end “Baby, show me, oh fuck yes! Wings! Show me your wings!” Dean cried out as the angel found his sweet spot and hit it repeatedly. Cas smirked before arching off the bed moaning loudly letting the outline of his wings be seen loving the look on Dean’s face at the sight of them. He doubled his efforts to make Dean come, the vampire screamed as he coated them in his sweet release. Later as they caressed and licked at each other Cas rubbing the back of Dean’s neck and stroking the hair at the nape of his neck. Dean turned to face his lover “Mmmmmmm Cas I need something,” he whispered. 

Cas smiled and nuzzled his vampire affectionately. “Anything my love.” 

“I need to hunt, to find a young virgin and I want to stalk them, to feel their fear as I feel their blood running down my throat.” Dean’s eyes glowed red at the thought. 

Castiel frowned as he sat up. “Am I not good enough for you?” he pouted; Dean moved to capture his lips in a kiss.

“Of course, but I’ve been in this room for what feels like forever, I need to hunt, to flex my muscles.” Dean grinned as he mock flexed his bicep. 

Cas chuckled at the sight and pulled him into another kiss. “I just don’t think it’s a good idea my love,” he cupped Dean’s face gently, running his thumb along his lips. Dean gave him a hurt filled look. “You know as well as I do there are hunters out there, what if they find you? I couldn’t bear it, I love you Dean Winchester.” the angel began kissing down Dean’s throat and nipped at his collar bone causing the vampire to fall back against the pillows. Dean sighed in pleasure at the attention.

“I’d be careful.” He promised. “I need to hunt, please.” He begged even as he clung to Castiel as the angel continued to tease him. 

“I’ll think about it.” Was the answer.

TBC…  
Now caught up to what we had written in advance so not sure when the next update will be.


	26. Ch26 notice

Sam sat at the bottom of the shower, hot water pouring down over him. He felt sick, he had hurt that girl and it had felt so good at the time. The feel of her blood pouring down his throat…he shuddered and banged his head against the tiles. He and Dean had always shared a close bond but somehow getting his bloodlust? That was ridiculous, wasn’t it? How was he meant to save Dean and kill Castiel like he had promised that demon if he couldn’t focus? As long as they hadn’t moved he was so close to where Dean was being held but there was no way he could win a fight, even if he did have a way to kill Castiel. He needed help but who could he ask? Bobby would freak out if he saw what was happening to him and no other hunters really trusted them because of the mess caused by the apocalypse. 

 

I know this is not what anyone wants to read but the time has come. I am sorry for this but I don’t have as much time these days and I have really lost interest in Supernatural and Buffy. So a lot of fics are going up for adoption here and on Archive of Our Own.a

Only two from Scififan33 – Croatian World  
Not Your Sam

Kirallie – Baby Mine  
Brothers?  
Dawning Power  
Double Trouble  
Family Secrets Don’t Always Stay in the Past  
Heavenly Demon  
I’ll Always Save You  
In the Arms of An Angel  
Into the Darkness  
Magic School  
Naruto No Eating my Students!  
Oops  
Psychic Slave  
To Save a Life

Please let me know if you adopt so I can send out the word and multiple people adopting the same story is fine, it means two different looks at the same idea.


End file.
